


Ballada o Lucy Gray (Posłowie)

by Lady_Bulwers



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes - Fandom, The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Ballada Ptaków i Węży, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, Post-Canon, Prequel: The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes, Relationship Study, Spoilers for Prequel: The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes, The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes, nie wierzę że znów piszę do igrzyskowego fandomu :)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bulwers/pseuds/Lady_Bulwers
Summary: Sześćdziesiąt sześć lat od Dziesiątych Igrzysk do upadku Kapitolu z perspektywy kobiety ducha.Historia dziewczyny z paroma sekretami i słabością do węży, która chciała tylko, by jej piosenki wielbił cały świat, ale miała pecha ugrzęznąć po niewłaściwej stronie ogrodzenia. Na szczęście umiała znakomicie improwizować.
Relationships: Lucy Gray Baird & Sejanus Plinth, Lucy Gray Baird & The Covey, Lucy Gray Baird/Coriolanus Snow
Kudos: 3





	Ballada o Lucy Gray (Posłowie)

_Sometimes I can hear my bones straining under the weight of all the lives I'm not living._

**Jonathan Safran Foer**

_My life amounts to no more than one drop in a limitless ocean._

_Yet what is any ocean, but a multitude of drops?_

**David Mitchell, _Atlas chmur_**

Napisane do ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqqyENqRY-4))

**I TRYBUTKA**

Chwilę przed tym, jak jej ślady znikają w śniegu, kuli się za zaroślami z twarzą wtuloną w mokrą ziemię. Jej ostatnia spódnica po matce jest przesiąknięta błotem. Znów ma na sobie tak koszmarnie nienadający się do walki o życie strój, który dobrała wyłącznie pod kątem zachwycenia widowni, tym razem jednoosobowej.

Po paru żałosnych propozycjach rozejmu Corio, z którym miała zamiar kochać się wreszcie tej nocy po raz pierwszy, przy świetle księżyca i piosence świerszczy, zaczyna strzelać na oślep. Kilka z kul mija ją o włos; ledwo powstrzymuje się przed objęciem kolan ramionami i buchnięciem płaczem.

By wytrzymać, próbuje wmawiać sobie rzeczy, które dodadzą jej sił. Jak to, że każdy kolejny strach w jej życiu będzie już jedynie cieniem tego strachu, jak to, że zrobi w poezji użytek z tego bólu.

Te myśli przykrywa jednak nieustannie inna, nie do zniesienia: że ta nieszczęsna falbaniasta spódnica i fakt, że nie przyjęła prawdy do wiadomości aż do ostatniej chwili, to decydujące dowody na to, że jedynym, co ją definiuje, jest przerost formy nad treścią.

Kolejne dni przynoszą jej pewien rodzaj spokoju — taki, który przychodzi, gdy kości zostają rzucone, gdy mleko zostaje rozlane, gdy nie można już zmienić zupełnie nic, można tylko robić kolejne kroki naprzód.

No i dobra, może nie jest do końca tak, że czuje głównie ten spokój. Może i prawie nie śpi przez kilka pierwszych nocy, na zmianę pozwalając łzom wsiąkać w śpiwór i wpadając w otępienie. Może i musi co jakiś czas robić przerwy w wędrówce, które poświęca na siedzenie z głową schowaną w dłoniach i zmuszanie się do zaczerpywania kolejnych oddechów. W jej głowie kłębią się wtedy myśli, których nie może znieść: nie będzie wspierać Maude Ivory, gdy jej maleńka stanie po raz pierwszy na dożynkowym placu; nie jest już częścią Trupy; nie była warta tego, by zawalczyć dla niej z własną naturą, w oczach żadnej ze swoich miłości.

Mimo wszystko ten spokój wyłania się chwilami na powierzchnię i to ją zaskakuje.

W kolejnych tygodniach jej oczom ukazuje się wiele wartych upamiętnienia widoków. Rzeczy, które uważała za wytwór swojej dziecięcej wyobraźni, okazują się bowiem elementami wspomnień z czasów, gdy miała cztery czy pięć lat, a nieświadoma Trupa wybierała się w swoją ostatnią podróż.

Coraz częściej towarzyszą jej kolorowe ptaki o soczyście niebieskich, jaskrawoczerwonych lub żółtych piórach i dziobach o dziwnych kształtach. Siedząc bezszelestnie, obserwuje jednej nocy małe zwierzęta z płaskimi ogonami, które znoszą do rzeki ogryzione gałęzie, by rozbudować swój dom z drewna i mułu. Tutejsi kuzyni jeleni są o wiele więksi i mają bardziej imponujące poroża, a z drzew obserwują ją czasem szare zwierzątka z czarnymi maskami wokół oczu.

Próbuje przywoływać do siebie niektóre z nich, te mniejsze i niesprawiające wrażenia niebezpiecznych, ale zawsze uciekają, nieprzywykłe do ludzkiej obecności. Może również dlatego, że woła je niewłaściwie, nie pamięta bowiem żadnych nazw, choć kiedyś je znała.

Są też inne widoki. Początkowo odwraca od nich wzrok, nie chcąc obciążać się dodatkowo cudzym cierpieniem. Później dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że skoro udało jej się uciec i wciąż oddycha, jest winna tym, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia, przynajmniej tyle — bycie świadkiem.

Ogląda więc leje po bombach i ruiny domów, i liczne kopce, które można by zignorować, gdyby nie fakt, że niektóre zostały oznaczone symbolami nieznanych jej religii. W późniejszych snach wracają do niej jednak głównie te mniej spektakularne, ale bardziej sugestywne obrazy, jak wdeptany w ziemię miś bez oka czy zeschnięty szkielet psa, nadal przytwierdzony do łańcucha przy budzie, w której musiał spotkać go koniec. I szubienice, różniące się od tych, które zostawiła za sobą, tylko tym, że stracone na nich osoby wisiały na sznurach od tak dawna, że od lat nie przypominały już osób.

I tak udaje jej się zasnąć co najwyżej o świcie, więc nocami, przy świetle ognia i z długopisem w ręku, wielokrotnie próbuje ubrać w słowa to, czego doświadcza, wyrzucić z siebie te wszystkie duszące, wstydliwe, rozrywające uczucia. Nic sensownego z tego nie wychodzi. Ból nie pozwala przelać się na papier, nie chce opuścić jej wnętrza.

Mogła się tego spodziewać, nie udało jej się w końcu napisać zupełnie nic również po śmierci ojca, a potem matki oraz po igrzyskach. Może to i dobrze. Nikt nie chciałby o tym słuchać. Ten największy ból jest zwykle zupełnie bezużyteczny.

(Słowa wracają do niej niespodziewanie kilka miesięcy później, gdy jest zajęta łuskaniem fasoli. Układa wtedy piosenkę o ptaku na oknie, prawie pozbawioną drugiego dna. Jej późniejsze teksty nigdy nie mają nic wspólnego z przeszłością).

W czasie pierwszych dni w drodze odprawia żałobne rytuały dla Billy'ego i Sejanusa. Jej bliscy wierzyli, że przez pewien czas po śmierci — kilka dni lub tygodni — zanim dusze szły dalej, mogły pozostawać na ziemi, blisko żywych, widząc ich i słysząc, podczas gdy żywi byli w stanie odczuwać ich obecność. Tym zmarłym, którzy odeszli nagle i dramatycznie, wśród lamentów lub przekleństw, wyjątkowo ciężko było zostawić za sobą niezałatwione sprawy, pogodzić się, z tym, co je spotkało, i znaleźć spokój, konieczny do dalszej drogi. Dlatego tak ważne było, aby żywi okazali im wsparcie i zapewnili je o tym, że były kochane.

Co do Billy'ego, i tak jest w jej myślach przez cały czas — realizuje w końcu właśnie marzenie jego życia. Nie, żeby naprawdę mu wybaczyła, bez przesady, chciałaby jednak, by był teraz przy niej. To tylko samolubne pragnienie, nie dowód na to, że nadal go kocha, ponieważ chodzi jej tylko o te powierzchowne sprawy: kogoś, kto pomógłby jej ciągnąć wózek, ciepłe, znajome ciało tulące ją nocą i rozmowy o niczym, dzięki którym byłoby jej raźniej.

Czuje go obok siebie, więc dużo do niego mówi. Głównie go oskarża, jednak ponieważ Billy jest w tych dniach niecharakterystycznie milczący, dochodzą wreszcie do porozumienia — spieprzył jej życie, ale przecież nie mógł wiedzieć, że przez niego wyląduje na arenie i będzie musiała porzucić wszystko, co kocha. Może więc szczerze życzyć mu bezpiecznej podróży i przyznać, że tęskni za jego brawurą i głęboką barwą głosu i że docenia go za to, że nawet jako zdradliwa kurwa nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w ukrywaniu, kim naprawdę jest.

Z Sejanusem jest trudniej, znała go tak krótko. Niektórzy z dawnej Trupy, w tym jej babcia, potrafili dostrzegać aury ludzi, Lucy Gray z żalem musiała jednak przyznać lata temu, że nie odziedziczyła tego daru. Jest jednak pewna, że aura Sejanusa miałaby piękny błękitny kolor, jak niebo w bezchmurny majowy dzień. Można było to wywnioskować nie tylko z dramatycznych gestów, z których zasłynął, ale przede wszystkim z małych rzeczy, które robił na co dzień. Choćby z tego, że prawie przekonująco udawał zainteresowanie, gdy Maude Ivory zanudzała go kolejną dwudziestominutową opowieścią, czy z tego, że gdy wpadał do nich z Corio, zupełnie nieproszony zabierał się zawsze do pomocy przy tym, co było akurat do zrobienia, nieważne, czy było to rąbanie drewna czy krojenie warzyw na zupę. Taki kolor miały aury wszystkich pozbawionych instynktu samozachowawczego ludzi, którzy kierowali się wyłącznie sercem.

Nie wie, w co wierzył Sejanus i jakich rytuałów pożegnalnych mógłby pragnąć, jednak nikt nie powinien odchodzić z tego świata pozbawiony obecności życzliwych mu ludzi. Rozumie już jednak, że w chwili śmierci nie było przy nim nikogo, komu szczerze na nim zależało. Robi więc dla niego, co może: śpiewa parę piosenek, których teksty niosą spokój, mając nadzieję, że mu się spodobają, szepcze kilka razy _dziękuję_ i _przepraszam_ , po czym życzy mu, by wreszcie odnalazł własną Trupę, do której będzie całkowicie przynależał.

Piątej nocy zaczyna wymiotować i wydaje jej się, że ma gorączkę. Podejrzewa, że to wina wody ze źródełka, z którego zaczerpnęła kilka godzin wcześniej; czuła w niej słodkawy posmak zgnilizny, jednak z powodu ograniczonych zapasów nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wybrzydzanie. Boi się jednak, że dolega jej coś więcej niż zwykłe zatrucie, a w całkowitej ciszy, zakłócanej tylko odgłosami wydawanymi przez okoliczne zwierzęta, wśród których mogły się przecież znaleźć drapieżniki, strach szybko okazuje się trucizną dla umysłu.

W trakcie długich godzin między zachodem słońca a świtem wielokrotnie próbuje nawiązać kontakt z Corio. Chce zażądać wyjaśnień, wyrzucić mu w twarz, jak wiele stracił, błagać, by po nią wrócił. Nie czuje go jednak przy sobie nawet przez moment, jak czuła wcześniej Billy'ego i Sejanusa — przez cały czas mówi, krzyczy i płacze w całkowitej samotności.

Rankiem, gdy gorączka słabnie na tyle, że jest znowu w stanie trzeźwo myśleć, dociera do niej oczywistość. Takie pogaduszki można było prowadzić jedynie z umarłymi, mogło więc minąć dobrych parę lat, zanim doczeka się wytłumaczenia.

W porządku — więc poczeka.

Co do Corio — nie ma pojęcia, co o sobie myśleć w związku z nim, jak obiektywnie ocenić własne zachowanie. Wie, że wcale nie była ślepą idiotką od początku, widziała przecież, że ze sobą walczył, że próby dopasowania się do jej świata wiele go kosztowały. Do tej ostatniej chwili nad jeziorem nie wiedziała jednak, jak zgniła jest ta część jego osobowości, która wreszcie zwyciężyła.

Ma aż nazbyt wiele czasu, by przeanalizować sytuację i ustalić, kiedy w jej uczucia wdarła się niespodziewanie ta nieudawana czułość; kiedy wkroczyła na drogę, która nieuchronnie musiała zakończyć jej dawne życie — tak czy inaczej.

(Dożynki były jej ostatnim występem, który nie był jeszcze dedykowany Corio. Był dla Trupy — aby zapamiętali ją właśnie taką, istniejącą najpełniej w muzyce, która była dla nich wszystkich esencją życia; dla Billy'ego — jako _zobacz, co straciłeś, jaką klasę, jaką wyjątkowość_ ; dla pozbawionych twarzy mas z Kapitolu — by zasiać ziarno niepewności w tych, którzy mieli ją za śmieć.

Ale od chwili, gdy Jessup pomógł jej zeskoczyć z wagonu na peron, jej mentor zawsze zajmował honorowe miejsce na widowni i coraz częściej grała tylko dla niego. Była w tym świetna, a wszystkie skalkulowane ruchy, choć motywowane obezwładniającym przerażeniem, przychodziły jej instynktownie i naturalnie jak oddychanie. W końcu jak mogła powitać chłopca o oczach w kolorze nieba w pochmurny dzień, który przyniósł jej na powitanie róże, jakby była gościem w Kapitolu, jeśli nie udawaniem, że jest kimś, kto w pełni zasługuje na takie traktowanie?

Ciąg dalszy też był oczywisty — muskanie dłonią jego dłoni w czasie odbywanych przez kraty rozmów i spotkań w zatęchłych betonowych ścianach; reagowanie zrozumieniem na historie, które zaczęły się z niego wylewać, i udawanie, że jego tragedie mogą się równać z jej losem; podsuwanie mu jako przynęty starannie dobieranych fragmentów jej historii, które mogły go zaintrygować i sprawić, że zapragnie o nią walczyć.

Współistniały z tym jednak jeszcze inne fakty, jak ten, że tak bardzo spodobał jej się piżmowy zapach jego perfum, czy ten, że gdy opowiadał o matce, czuła pragnienie objęcia go. Od początku miała też całkowitą, absurdalną pewność, że podchwyci w lot i idealnie uzupełni każdą jej improwizację, podobnie jak ona bez trudu rozumiała w mgnieniu oka każdy jego pomysł.

Chodziło też jeszcze o coś, być może chodziło o to najbardziej ze wszystkiego. Zauważyła to razu, znała w końcu siebie na wylot, w tamtych dniach nie była jednak w stanie tego analizować. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak wyjątkowa jak w chwili, gdy śmiało wprowadził ją w światło reflektorów, całkowicie pewny, że nie zostanie przez nie oślepiona, ale zalśni jak diament.

Była przy nim najlepszą sobą. Najsprytniejszą. Najbardziej utalentowaną. Najbardziej pociągającą. Taką, jaka mogłaby być zawsze, gdyby wrota do prawdziwego świata nie zostały przed nią zatrzaśnięte, gdyby nie została na zawsze uwięziona w klatce biedy i walki o byt.

Nie musiała więc zmuszać się do tego, by przy pożegnaniu przed igrzyskami wspiąć się na palce i musnąć dłonią jego policzek. Gdy zainicjowała smakujący brzoskwiniami, tak uroczo niewprawny z jego strony pocałunek, poczuła przez moment... Cóż, gdyby miała to opisać w piosence, mogłaby wspomnieć o uldze, jaką się czuje, przestępując próg domu po męczącej podróży; o pozbawionym oporu ruchu mechanizmu w zamku, gdy przekręca się w nim właściwy klucz.

Już przed igrzyskami zrobił dla niej parę rzeczy, które miały znaczenie: przynosił jedzenie i podarował puderniczkę, sprawił, że nieustannie czuła na sobie zafascynowany wzrok sponsorów. Co najważniejsze, powiedział: _ok, w takim razie wygramy_ , tonem, w którym było słychać pewność. Do wejścia na arenę nie nadinterpretowała jednak tego wszystkiego; w końcu próbował osiągnąć własne cele, nawet jeśli dyplomatycznie o nich nie wspominał.

Potem nadeszło te kilka dni, o których rozmawiała później z większością ludzi krótko i rzeczowo, kłamiąc, że stres sprawił, że ledwo je pamiętała. W ich czasie Corio zrobił dla niej najwspanialszą rzecz, jaką zrobił dla niej ktokolwiek — zdjął z niej brzemię zabicia Jessupa. Jednak tym, co zmieniło wszystko, był moment, gdy węże tuliły się do jej spódnicy — a może raczej noc po zwycięstwie, gdy stało się dla niej pewne, że reakcja węży nie była przypadkowa.

Po tym, jak Strażnicy Pokoju bez cackania się postawili ją na nogi, zakuli jej ręce i wynieśli ją z piekła, trafiła do kolejnej ciężarówki, a potem — na betonową podłogę następnego pomieszczenia z kratami w oknach, do którego nieco później ktoś wsunął wodę i chleb. Przelotnie wpadło tam parę osób, które brzmiały jak organizatorzy igrzysk, niewielu z nich jednak z nią rozmawiało. Ponownie stała się zwierzęciem na wybiegu.

— Gratulacje — rzucił jeden z nich, podstarzały facet, który wcześniej przedstawił się jako jakiś dziekan.

Powiedział to tak obojętnym tonem, że nie dało się określić, czy to kpina, czy szczere słowa wypowiedziane tak, by nikt nie mógł go oskarżyć o sympatyzowanie z dystryktowym ścierwem. Sprawa wyjaśniła się, gdy facet jako jedyny podszedł, by uścisnąć jej dłoń, po czym dyskretnie wsunął jej do kieszeni spódnicy kopertę z czymś, co okazało się forsą. A więc skruszony zbrodniarz próbujący ulżyć sumieniu.

Nie bardzo ją to obchodziło i niewiele z tego do niej dotarło. Przez jakiś czas — godzinę czy dobę — siedziała po prostu na betonie, obejmując rękami zgięte nogi i chowając twarz w kolanach. Zmuszała się do powolnych oddechów i wbijała paznokcie w dłonie, próbując wrócić do ciała i spojrzeć na to wszystko inaczej niż jak na majak w gorączce. Parę razy płytko zasypiała i budziła się, za każdym razem z drżeniem, którego nie mogła powstrzymać, nawet gdy docierało już do niej, że z ciemności nie wyłoni się żaden kolejny przeciwnik.

Po kilku takich epizodach w jej głowie pojawiła się nagle myśl, zaskakująco trzeźwa — coś było nie tak. Corio bezczelnie pakował się wszędzie tam, gdzie go nie proszono, nie było więc mowy, że nie przyszedłby do niej przez tak długi czas. Łatwo był połączyć jego nieobecność z pytaniami o puderniczkę, którą miała w kieszeni, i cudem na arenie. Choć nie wiedziała, co wtedy zrobił, wiedziała, że miał przez to kłopoty.

Następnego ranka, wciąż w sztywnej od brudu sukience, została przetransportowana na stację i wrzucona do pociągu. Ten, dla odmiany po towarowym, był chyba przeznaczony do transportu bydła.

Tym razem ma go tylko dla siebie.

Gdy zamknięto za nią drzwi, zobaczyła przez zakratowane okno chłopaka, który rozdawał z Corio kanapki w zoo, mentora nieszczęsnego Marcusa. Garbił się w odległości kilku metrów od niej w eleganckiej koszuli, która musiała kosztować więcej, niż Trupa zarobiła nawet na weselu największego bogacza w dystrykcie. Kiedy Strażnicy oddalili się od drzwi, odważył się do nich podejść.

— Cześć — rzucił niepewnie, jakby zawstydzony, że śmie zawracać jej głowę.

— Cześć — powiedziała spokojnie, jak do płochliwego zwierzęcia. — Sejanus, tak?

Chłopak nieco się wyprostował. Wymieniła z nim właśnie więcej słów, niż jego trybut przez wszystkie dni przed igrzyskami.

— Tak, miło, że pamiętasz. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam ci w odpoczynku. Chciałem tylko coś przekazać, bo pomyślałem, że zalewając cię gratulacjami, organizatorzy mogli o tym zapomnieć. — Żart! I to tak niezręczny, że musiał być wypowiedziany z przyjazną intencją. Ledwo go jednak zarejestrowała, bo nagle jej serce zaczęło tłuc i nieświadomie wstrzymała oddech. — Myślę, że Corio chciałby, żebym dał ci znać, dlaczego cię nie odwiedził. Po tym, jak zwyciężyłaś, nie mogłem go nigdzie znaleźć, podobnie jak dziennikarze i wszyscy pozostali mentorzy. Trochę się martwiłem i poprosiłem ojca, żeby się dowiedział, co się z nim stało. Okazało się, że dostał propozycję zawodową, nie do odrzucenia. Niedługo zacznie szkolenie na Strażnika Pokoju. — Uśmiechnął się miło, jakby szczerze przejęty, zanim dodał: — Poprosił o przydział do Dwunastki.

— Ach tak — udało się jej wykrztusić, zanim chłopak zniknął jej z oczu.

Musiała ukucnąć, bo świat trochę się rozmył. Drżąc na podłodze zatęchłego wagonu, wytarła oczy dłonią, z pewnością rozmazując sobie smugi brudu na twarzy. Mimo to czuła, że też się uśmiecha, pierwszym prawdziwym uśmiechem od dnia dożynek.

Pomyślała wtedy, że choć wszystko w jej życiu nieodwołalnie się zmieniło, to wcale niekoniecznie wyłącznie na gorsze. Niespodziewanie nie mogła się doczekać ciągu dalszego.

— Dziękuję ci — dodała, starając się, by w jej tonie dało się usłyszeć ciepło; naprawdę kochała w tej chwili tego dziwnego chłopaka.

Gdy udało się jej podnieść na nogi, zauważyła, że zbliżał się już do niego Strażnik Pokoju.

— Zazdroszczę mu — wyrzucił z siebie nagle Sejanus.

Coś tak głupiego i niepotrzebnego mogło wyjść wyłącznie z ust desperata, który również był uwięziony, nawet jeśli jego klatka miała złote kraty. Jej myśli nagle się wyklarowały, jak wtedy, gdy czuła na sobie wzrok kamer.

— Wiesz co? — odpowiedziała tonem, którym zwykle flirtowała z publicznością. — Chyba trochę się nie doceniasz. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś, kogo ojciec bez trudu wyciąga od organizatorów igrzysk poufne informacje, był tak całkiem bezsilny. Mignąłeś mi na arenie, więc wszyscy pewnie głowią się teraz, co z tobą zrobić. Może im podpowiedz?

Sejanus nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, bo zniecierpliwiony Strażnik kazał mu natychmiast odsunąć się od wagonu. Pomachała więc tylko do niego, gdy pociąg ruszył, na co odpowiedział skinieniem głową. Zanim zniknął w oddali, dostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu wyraz tej samej oszołamiającej nadziei, która musiała się właśnie odbijać w jej oczach.

Na peron wyszła po nią Trupa z oczywistym wyjątkiem. Czekali od świtu do wieczora, bo nikt nie powiedział im, o której mogli spodziewać się pociągu. Powodem nie była tym razem zła wola Strażników; nie potrafili odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo żaden trybut nie wrócił dotąd z wycieczki do Kapitolu.

Kiedy tylko Strażnicy rozkuli jej ręce i pozwolili wyjść z wagonu, Maude Ivory rzuciła jej się na szyję z czymś pomiędzy piskiem a szlochem. Zaczęła płakać razem z nią, przygnieciona do ziemi nie tylko przez ciężar maleńkiej, ale i świadomość, że naprawdę było jej wreszcie dane otrząsnąć się z sennego paraliżu.

— Chcesz od razu zrzucić z siebie tę szmatę, dzieciaku? Najlepiej prosto do śmietnika, chyba że wolisz ją później uroczyście spalić na podwórku. — Barb Azure, cudownie praktyczna jak zawsze, pocałowała ją w lepiące się od brudu czoło. Dopiero teraz, po czterech latach, Lucy w pełni doceniła niezręczne próby grania dorosłej, które kuzynka podjęła dla dobra reszty już jako piętnastolatka, gdy niespodziewanie stała się najstarszą członkinią Trupy. Dzielnie nie obciążała jej teraz swoimi łzami, choć zadrżały jej kąciki ust. — Mam dla ciebie kanapki i coś do przebrania, wiedziałam, że będziesz cuchnąć. W domu jest obiad i szarlotka. C.C. dostał wczoraj indyka za pół ceny od jednego z myśliwych, a sprzedawca jabłek nie wziął ode mnie pieniędzy. Powiedział, że ulga, że nie będzie musiał nigdy więcej słuchać, jak zarzynam twoje solówki, jest warta tego powitalnego prezentu.

Tam Amber zamknął ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku; przez najbliższe pół godziny nie był w stanie wykrztusić pełnego zdania, ale mocno ściskał jej ramię przez całą drogę do domu. Clerk Carmine, który nie ryczał publicznie, odkąd przed swoimi pierwszymi dożynkami rok temu został nazwany przez Billy'ego mazgajem, miał zapuchnięte oczy.

Nagle uderzyła ją szokująca myśl, że choć dorównywał jej już wzrostem, wciąż był dzieckiem. Łatwo było zapominać o takich drobiazgach, gdy dzieci wychowywały dzieci.

— Kazałem Billy'emu wynosić się z domu — powiedział C.C., stając w odległości kilku kroków od niej, jakby niepewny, czy miał prawo ją przytulić. — Lucy, tak strasznie mi przykro...

Położyła mu palce na ustach, po czym przyciągnęła go do siebie, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Billy był jego ukochanym bratem; z pewnością nic w życiu nie kosztowało go tak wiele. Rozrywało ją współczucie i poczucie winy, nie mogła jednak zdjąć z niego tego ciężaru — udawanie, że wybór między nią a Billym nie jest konieczny, byłoby zbyt okrutną hipokryzją.

Gdy wracali ze stacji, sąsiedzi uśmiechali się na ich widok. Wielu ludzi machało do niej lubi pozdrawiało ją okrzykami, ktoś zafałszował nawet jej pożegnalną piosenkę, wywołując wybuch śmiechu członków Trupy. Mieszkańcy Dwunastki wiedzieli jednak, że to nie czas na obciążanie jej koniecznością rozmowy. Właśnie w trakcie tej drogi poczuła coś zaskakującego — że wracała do domu, nie do przypadkowego miejsca, w którym uwięził ją los.

Przez kolejne dwa dni przez większość czasu spała lub leżała, ograniczając interakcje z resztą głównie do wspólnego siedzenia w milczeniu lub słuchania ich historii. Ale potem opowiedziała im o bardzo wielu sprawach — pomijając tylko te najbardziej spleśniałe i oślizgłe.

Niewiele później poczuła do siebie żal, że i tak powiedziała za dużo. Zrozumiała to, bo powtarzali, że nic, co się stało, nie obciąża jej sumienia, jakby próbowali przekonać nie tylko ją; bo zadali nieświadomie takie, a nie inne pytania, na przykład o tę nieszczęsną wychudzoną dziewczynkę, którą otruła.

Kochali ją, ale już zawsze mieli czuć w stosunku do niej lekką niepewność. Nie winiła ich. Sama była zaskoczona odkryciem, że stać ją na tak wiele.

Mówiła również o Corio, a oni powtórzyli jej, co opowiadał o niej w wywiadach. Padło w nich wiele błyskotliwych słów, których sens ograniczał się do brzydkiej konkluzji — nie była jak reszta dystryktowego ścierwa.

Podobały się jej. Oczywiście nie powiedziała tego na głos.

— I jesteś pewna, że możesz mu zaufać? — spytała Barb Azure, powątpiewająco unosząc brew.

— Nie. — Lucy usłyszała we własnym głosie rozbawienie. — Ale nie jestem w stanie zrobić nic innego).

Tak, oceniając na chłodno, podjęła decyzję co do Corio na długo przed tym, jak zobaczyła jego twarz w tłumie na występie. Co gorsza, tak po prostu wpuściła go w życie swoich najbliższych, beztrosko zmuszając ich do zaufania jej przeczuciu. Ale później została utwierdzona w swoim katastrofalnym osądzie przez tak wiele rzeczy. Dziecięco niewinny Sejanus, który był mu bezgranicznie oddany; podejmowane przez niego próby stania się częścią jej świata; to, jak bez wahania ochronił ją przed Billym.

Uosabiał w jej oczach zdecydowane działanie. Było to nieodparcie pociągające, ponieważ tak wiele osób wokół niej zdawało się pogodzone z faktem, że zostało pogrzebane za życia. A Corio nigdy nie dawał za wygraną; gdyby zaszła potrzeba, wygrzebałby się z grobu własnymi rękami.

U jego boku łatwo było uwierzyć, że jej drugie imię nie jest przepowiednią, że jej życie może być wypełnione kolorami innymi niż szarość.

A te momenty, gdy czuła wątpliwości? Cóż, zawsze najbardziej kochała to, czemu nie mogła w pełni ufać.

Odnalezienie ludzi nie zajmuje jej wiele czasu. Dużo więcej mija go jednak, zanim udaje się jej spotkać takich, którzy nie próbują jej zgwałcić ani okraść z resztki dobytku, a jeszcze więcej — nim poznaje kogoś, z kim jest w stanie porozumieć się w tym samym języku.

Członkowie wspólnot z ziemi niczyjej żyją w nędzy i ciągłym napięciu, od urodzenia zaznajamiani z niesprawiedliwością i okrucieństwem. Jest to jednak inne okrucieństwo niż to, do którego przywykli mieszkańcy Panem. Tutaj wyzyskuje i zabija się innych głównie z głodu, nie z chęci wdeptania przeciwnika w ziemię.

Gdy dołącza do jednej z grup, rozpoczyna się okres jej życia, który tak naprawdę nie jest _jej_ życiem. Rezygnuje z drugiego imienia i zmienia nazwisko, by zatrzeć za sobą ślady. Przy okazji postanawia też spróbować zostawić za sobą tę część osobowości Lucy Gray, która spowodowała jej nieszczęścia. Ma zamiar być od teraz kimś praktycznym i przydatnym, kimś, kto, zamiast ulotnymi słowami, zarabia na życie pracą własnych dłoni i kocha tylko wartościowych chłopców.

Ogólnie wychodzi jej średnio, i to, i to. Przez lata uczy się nieźle szyć i sprawnie pleść kosze, garbować skóry i lepić naczynia. Trafia jednak na coś, co naprawdę sprawia jej przyjemność, dopiero po długim czasie — kiedy kucharka jednej ze wspólnot, do których należy przez te lata, przyjmuje ją na pomocnicę. Nie ma naturalnego talentu do gotowania, jednak zachłannie chłonie wiedzę, ponieważ patrzenie, jak inni zostają wzmocnieni pracą jej rąk, przynosi jej satysfakcję. Nędza zmusza do kreatywności, uczy się więc wykorzystywać do potraw składniki, które nie wyglądają zachęcająco, ale odpowiednio przyprawione i zmieszane z innymi potrafią nasycić wielkie grono wygłodniałych ludzi.

Jeśli chodzi o chłopców, cóż poradzić. Nigdy nie kocha po raz trzeci, nie tak naprawdę, ale lubi zasypiać, obejmowana przez silne ramiona, i mieć obok siebie kogoś, do czyjego koloru oczu czy barwy głosu może znajdować porównania.

 _Gdzie jesteś, kiedy cię nie ma?_ — pyta ją wielokrotnie jeden z jej chłopaków. Tylko w początkowym okresie związku uważa jej znikanie myślami za urocze. Opowiada jemu i wszystkim innym jedynie fragmenty swojej prawdziwej historii — takie, które nie sprawiają, że czuje się zbyt obnażona, narażona na ocenę, litość lub niezrozumienie. Niektóre nawyki nigdy nie umierają, więc odruchowo zawsze wybiera intrygującą tajemniczość.

(Dopiero dużo później, gdy jej twarz jest już pomarszczona, jest w stanie skonfrontować się z prawdą — od tamtego dnia w lesie to nie był wybór. Już nigdy nie miała odwagi pokazać się żadnemu mężczyźnie bez scenicznego kostiumu i makijażu, nigdy nie zdobyła się na to, by dzielić z kimś prozaiczne życie. Wiedziała bowiem, w co może przemienić się związek, gdy umierało piękne kłamstwo, gdy kończyła występ i stawała się zwykła i szara. Fakt, że ocenianie wszystkich mężczyzn po dwóch robaczywych egzemplarzach nie było racjonalne, nie miał znaczenia — otwarcie drzwi przed kimś nowym wydawało się jej zawsze samobójczym ryzykiem).

Gdzieś po drodze skraca włosy na długość do policzka, by były mniej absorbujące, i przestaje nosić sukienki. Jej skóra jest ogorzała; wie, że przez ciągłe przebywanie na słońcu szybko nabawi się zmarszczek. Jej ciało szybko staje się silniejsze, a ręce — suche i spracowane.

 _Pięknie śpiewasz_ — mówi jej przez te lata kilkadziesiąt osób. Reaguje na większość tych uwag zaskoczeniem, nie zauważa bowiem nawet, że to robi. Na samym początku drogi postawiła sobie za cel stanie się dobrą w czymkolwiek poza uwodzeniem publiczności i kłamstwami – w czynnościach, które pozwolą jej uczciwie zarobić na utrzymanie i przetrwać każdy kolejny kryzys bez konieczności chowania się za męskim ramieniem. Nigdy nie próbuje więc tu występować, ale piosenki wylewają się z niej zawsze, gdy tylko pozwala myślom swobodnie dryfować, a konieczność przelania słów na papier często zmusza ją do odrywania się od obowiązków czy wstawania nocą z łóżka. Ta niepraktyczna część jej, która pragnie spędzić życie jedynie na układaniu słów i dźwięków, nigdy nie zasypia.

Nie jest w stanie zagrzać nigdzie miejsca dłużej niż przez rok czy dwa — coś nieustannie każe jej iść naprzód i szukać dalej. Próbuje sobie wmawiać, że po prostu odzywa się w niej duch przodków i że jest winna cieszenie się wolnością rodzicom, którzy w dzieciństwie powtarzali jej setki razy: _Nigdy nigdzie się_ _nie zakorzeniaj, świat jest na to zbyt wielki i piękny_.

W bezsenne noce natrętny głos powtarza jej jednak, że to mrzonki, a to, czego jej tak brakuje, może odnaleźć tylko w jednym miejscu. Czuje wtedy, że odeszła za późno, że zdążyła zrobić to, czego absolutnie nie wolno było robić ludziom jej rodzaju.

W takich chwilach jest jej najłatwiej nienawidzić Corio. Gdyby był u jej boku, wszystko byłoby inaczej — byliby dla siebie zalążkiem nowej Trupy, rodziny, wspólnoty, mogliby budować razem życie, czerpiąc siłę z siebie nawzajem.

Próbuje nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co się z nim stało. Trochę dlatego, że myśl o tym, że mógł strząsnąć z siebie wspomnienie o niej, jak strzepuje się błoto z butów, tak bardzo boli. Jednak przede wszystkim dlatego, że jest na siebie wściekła, bo nie potrafi życzyć mu śmierci, na którą zasłużył.

(Jeszcze nie).

_Co jest dalej?_ — pyta wielokrotnie przez te lata różne osoby. _Przecież musiały ocaleć jakieś państwa, przecież musi być coś więcej._ Ludzie, którzy znają odpowiedzi, ukracają jednak jej pytania uwagami w stylu _: Nie chcesz wiedzieć_ , lub, co gorsza — opowiadają o pełnych potworności odległych miejscach, przy których Dwunastka wydaje się rajem. Choć władze tak usilnie wmawiają to ludziom, Panem nie jest jedynym totalitarnym imperium na świecie.

Nie jest nawet najgorszym z nich.

Przez lata spotyka innych uciekinierów z dystryktów. Próbuje zaznajomić się z niektórymi bliżej, żeby wyciągnąć z nich odpowiedzi. Czy oni też tęsknią za tymi wszystkimi głupimi drobiazgami, jak małe gesty sąsiedzkiej solidarności i piosenki kosogłosów?

Nieważne jednak, o co pyta, odpowiedź to zawsze jakiś wariant pełnego obrzydzenia splunięcia w ziemię. W tej jednej kwestii wydaje się więc, jak zawsze próbowała wmówić światu, zupełnie wyjątkowa.

Pozornie podejmuje decyzję impulsywnie, w jedną noc, nigdy jednak nie była niczego aż tak pewna. Nie wie, czy szansa, że nienawiść burmistrza Lippa do niej osłabła przez te lata, jest realna, nie wie też, czy Corio na dobre o niej zapomniał.

Mimo to wybór jest prosty. Nie ma znaczenia, co znajduje się na drugiej stronie szali wagi, jeśli na pierwszej jest choćby nikła szansa na życie dzielone z ostatnimi z jej rodzaju.

Po tygodniach wędrówki dostrzega wśród zieleni na horyzoncie znajome ogrodzenie i czuje, jakby wreszcie udało jej się zaczerpnąć oddech, wstrzymywany od chwili, gdy straciła je z oczu. Kiedy przeczołguje się przez drut, nawiedza ją wspomnienie głostułek, które pomagał kiedyś łapać Corio.

Myślała wtedy z żalem o tym, co musiały czuć, kiedy po latach na wolności obudziły się nagle z powrotem w laboratorium, tym razem uwięzione już na zawsze. Teraz nie była już taka pewna, czy zasługiwały wyłącznie na litość.

Może ich serca też krwawiły przez te wszystkie lata z tęsknoty za domem, nawet jeśli była nim klatka.

**II DUCH**

Potem do jej życia wraca miłość, już na stałe. Zostaje wylane wiele łez, ale przez płacz przedziera się też śmiech i Lucy żałuje tylko jednego — że czekała zbyt długo. Trupa wita ją tak, jakby wstała z grobu. Później dowiaduje się jednak, że nie wierzyli nawet w to, że jej ciało spoczywa w prawdziwym grobie — obstawiali raczej nieoznaczony dół w odludnym miejscu, w jakim zakopują zwłoki mordercy.

Lata jej nieobecności odmieniły rzeczywistość na wiele sposobów.

Maude Ivory ma piętnaście lat. Nadal stara się odgrywać w rodzinie swoją dawną rolę, ciesząc się drobiazgami i paplając wesoło za każdym razem, gdy ktoś potrzebuje podniesienia na duchu. Jej wielkie oczy i delikatna uroda, dzięki którym wygląda na kilka lat mniej, nie są jednak w stanie ukryć faktu, że dawno przestała być dzieckiem. Kiedyś, gdy się zamyślała, mimowolnie podśpiewywała czy nuciła pod nosem z nieobecnym uśmiechem. Teraz jej twarz przyjmuje nieświadomie zasmucony wyraz. Jej ręce są szorstkie i wysuszone; od lat zarabia głównie jako praczka.

To ona jako pierwsza wita Lucy w ich małym domu, który od wyprowadzki Barb Azure zamieszkuje samotnie.

Nie jest jak po Igrzyskach, gdy to kuzynka przygniotła ją do ziemi; tym razem to Lucy pierwsza pokonuje szok i rzuca się na szyję swojej maleńkiej, która w czasie jej nieobecności przerosła ją o parę centymetrów.

— Wiedziałam — szepcze je we włosy Maude, kiedy wreszcie udaje jej się odnaleźć słowa. Nie odpowiada jednak od razu na pytanie co.

To jedna z trudnych rozmów, które pozostawiają na później.

Okazuje się, że burmistrz Lipp zmarł ponad dwa lata wcześniej. Według relacji Maude Ivory, po ucieczce Lucy było z nim już tylko coraz gorzej, aż wreszcie, po latach głębokiej rozpaczy leczonej alkoholem, pogłębionej przez utratę stanowiska, zastrzelił się swoim gabinecie.

Corio to zupełnie inna historia, dłuższa i obrzydliwa. Lucy poznaje ją stopniowo, zbierając relacje od różnych osób. Wynika z nich jednak podstawowy fakt — nikt nie widział go w Dwunastce od dnia ich ucieczki, za to wszyscy dość regularnie widują go na ekranach swoich nowych telewizorów. Nic nie wskazuje na to, by nadal był zainteresowany jej losem.

— Co my z tobą zrobimy, wariatko? — Barb Azure spogląda na nią z troską. W czasie nieobecności Lucy kuzynka dorobiła się nie tylko zawodu krawcowej, ale i rodziny. Przynajmniej jeden ze związków, które narodziły się latem w roku dziesiątych Igrzysk, okazał się prawdziwą miłością. Barb i Lya, akuszerka i zielarka ze Złożyska, nie tylko pozostały parą, ale i przygarnęły trzy lata temu bliźnięta, które zostały porzucone po porodzie. — Wiesz, że musieliśmy zgłosić twoje zaginięcie. Odczekaliśmy prawie tydzień, by dać ci czas, ale gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili, mogliby nas powiesić za tuszowanie ucieczki. Strażnicy nie znaleźli ciała, więc nie nagłaśniali sprawy, żeby nie robić z siebie pośmiewiska. Ale zostałaś uznana za zmarłą. Nie możesz teraz pojawić się z powrotem w Dwunastce jako Lucy Gray Baird. Ale mam pomysł, bo nieźle trafiłaś z czasem.

Opowiada jej ponurą historię, która okazuje się nie być niczym wyjątkowym w jej codzienności: na stole jej żony umarła dwa dni wcześniej dwudziestoparoletnia dziewczyna, żebraczka, która straciła rodzinę w czasie epidemii grypy wiele lat temu. Była w zaawansowanej ciąży, ale nie odpuszczała bimbru, wdały się komplikacje przy porodzie i nie udało się uratować ani jej, ani dziecka. Skromy dobytek życia zmarłej zmieścił się w jednej torbie, były w niej też dokumenty.

— Lya ma obowiązek zgłaszać narodziny i zgony w urzędzie dwa razy w miesiącu. Jeszcze tego nie zrobiła — mówi kuzynka znacząco.

 _Uśmiecha się_ przy tym, jakby proponowała wplecenie zawoalowanego buntowniczego wersu do piosenki, nie narażenie dla Lucy życia swojej rodziny, nie prawdopodobną konieczność zakopania nocą ciała przypadkowej dziewczyny w nieoznaczonym grobie.

— Nie mogę cię w to wciągać — odpowiada Lucy, nienawidząc się za hipokryzję. Obie wiedzą, że udaje, w końcu decyzja, że wraca, wiązała się ze świadomym podjęciem ryzyka, że narazi życie najbliższych. — Poza tym, co z ludźmi z dystryktu? Przecież ktoś na pewno mnie rozpozna.

Barb robi złośliwą minę.

— Bez urazy, złotko, ale nie wyglądasz już jak gwiazdka sceny, którą może pamiętać część z nich. Jasne, że niektórzy cię rozpoznają, ale większość nie wie nawet o twojej ucieczce. No i dlaczego mieliby donosić? Im bardziej dociskają nas do ziemi, tym bardziej solidarni robią się ludzie. Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze.

Jest dobrze. Mija wiele dni, zanim zaczyna opuszczać podwórko, ale gdy wreszcie zbiera się na odwagę, napotyka głównie obojętne spojrzenia sąsiadów. Kilkoro z dawnych znajomych rzuca się jej na szyję, robią to jednak w ustronnych miejscach. Nikt nie jest wystarczająco głupi, by przyciągać uwagę gapiów.

Ludzie, którzy przez lata zajmowali pierwsze rzędy w czasie koncertów i nagradzali ją owacjami na stojąco, w większości w żaden sposób nie okazują, że zauważyli jej zniknięcie. Choć ma na podorędziu mnóstwo żartów na ten temat, którymi dzieli się z Trupą, czuje dziecinną gorycz.

Wie, że ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu i nie lubi się za te uczucia; są napędzane przez tę samą ciemną stronę natury, która kazała Corio pozbyć się jej nad jeziorem. Podejrzewa jednak, że wściekłość, że odebrano jej nie tylko dumę z bycia Zwyciężczynią, ale i możliwość podbijania świata głosem będzie płynęła w jej żyłach do końca życia.

Za każdym razem, gdy wraca do domu, Trupa liczy jednego członka mniej. Prawie cieszy się więc z tego, że od dzieciństwa było jej dane opuścić Dwunastkę tylko dwa razy i że prawdopodobnie nie zdarzy się to nigdy więcej.

— Kiedy przyjdzie C.C.? — pyta kilkakrotnie kuzynki w pierwszych dniach spędzonych w domu.

Za każdym razem otrzymuje wymijające odpowiedzi: wyprowadził się dość daleko, ciężko pracuje, nie mają jak powiadomić go dyskretnie o jej powrocie.

Nie ma to absolutnie żadnego sensu, bo Tam zjawił chwilę po tym, jak pobiegła po niego zapłakana Maude, a mieszkająca teraz na drugim końcu Złożyska Barb dotarła do domu i obudziła Lucy o czwartej nad ranem, nie będąc w stanie czekać nawet chwili dłużej, by ją uściskać.

Po paru dniach staje się jasne, że kuzynki próbują jak najdłużej oszczędzić jej jakiejś prawdy. Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę z zaskoczeniem — to wręcz niewiarygodne, że po tym wszystkim ktokolwiek jest w stanie myśleć o niej jako o delikatnym kwiatku, który trzeba chronić przed zbyt mocnymi podmuchami wiatru. Kocha je najbardziej na świecie, ale postanawia zasięgnąć informacji z pewniejszego źródła.

Ona i Tam mają wreszcie wieczór tylko dla siebie jakiś tydzień po jej powrocie, kiedy Maude wybiera się na randkę. Przyjaciel przynosi jej w prezencie garnek zupy przyrządzonej przez jego teściową; rewanżuje mu się, wystawiając na stół butelkę bimbru.

Gadają nieustannie, siedząc przy stoliku na podwórku, od chwili, gdy zaczyna zachodzić słońce, do chwili, gdy nocny chłód zmusza ich do przyniesienia sobie z domu koców. Życie Tama całkowicie zmieniło się od czasu jej ucieczki. Miał teraz żonę – córkę stolarza, u którego zatrudnił się jako pomocnik „gdy wszystko trafił szlag”.

Panemscy urzędnicy automatycznie przypisali mu przy ślubie jej nazwisko. Mieli już dość męczenia się z dziwactwami Trupy — dawniej, po zamknięciu granic, odmówili rodzicom nawet wpisania w ich nowo tworzone akty urodzenia drugich imion, gdyż nie były w ich oczach prawdziwymi imionami. W Kapitolu nie przepadano za kundlami, ale te zdziczałe budziły szczególny wstręt. Zweryfikowanie ich rodowodów nie było możliwe, co odbierało władzy kilka z narzędzi kontroli. Nie dziwiło jej więc, że wykorzystywali okazję, by oficjalnie wcielić ich do rodzin z dystryktów, których pochodzenie mogli prześledzić na wiele pokoleń wstecz.

Opowieści Tama przez całą noc przywołują uśmiech na jej ustach. Wypluwa jednak dyskretnie większość alkoholu do szklanki z sokiem, by zachować jasność umysłu, aż o chwili, gdy przyjaciel przestaje zwracać uwagę na to, że pije sam.

Po jakichś dwóch godzinach Lucy zadaje pytanie i wreszcie uzyskuje odpowiedzi.

— C.C., no... smarkaczowi trochę się poprzewracało pod kopułą, delikatnie mówiąc. Wiesz, po tym, jak trafiłaś na arenę, było z nim bardzo źle, chodził ledwie przytomny, jakby to wszystko była jego wina. Ryczał Barb w ramię przez parę godzin po dożynkach, że domyślał się, że Billy pieprzył się z Mayfair, zanim się dowiedziałaś, ale nie puścił pary, bo liczył na to, że bratu wróci rozum... To strucie nie przeszło mu nawet, kiedy byłaś już bezpieczna, więc kiedy kazaliśmy Billy'emu wynosić się z domu, od razu stanął po naszej stronie. Ale Billy nękał go dużo bardziej, niż ci potem mówiliśmy, ciągle przyłaził pod dom, a kiedy mu nie otwieraliśmy, darł ryj przez drzwi. Ciągłe wyrzuty, jak C.C. mógł być tak niewdzięczny, jak mógł uwierzyć tobie, a nie jemu, nie stanąć po jego stronie, choć Billy zawsze się nim opiekował. Sama wiesz najlepiej, co potrafił, wywalał z siebie te bzdury tak zranionym tonem, że przez moment można mu było uwierzyć we wszystko.

Kiwa tylko głową; ten ból jest już odległy i wydaje się dotyczyć kogoś innego. Z perspektywy czasu wydaje się jasne, że nawet po dożynkach, zamiast błagać o wybaczenie, Billy dalej brnął w kłamstwa. Walczył przecież o wszystko, co miał.

Kiedyś właśnie to pociągało ich w sobie nawzajem najbardziej — oboje z taką łatwością potrafili sprzedawać się światu.

Tam opróżnia kolejny kieliszek, a potem kontynuuje:

— Kiedy Billy załapał, że nic w ten sposób nie ugra, zaczął inną śpiewkę: że ucieka niedługo, że C.C. musi do niego dołączyć, nowy początek dla nich dwóch, totalne pieprzenie jak zwykle, ale nawet mnie chwilami chciało się ryczeć, gdy słuchałem ich przez drzwi, a C.C. był blady jak ściana. Ale naprawdę się wtedy wykazał: wybiegł do Billy'ego, kazał mu spierdalać i nie pokazywać mu się na oczy nigdy więcej, no i powiedział, że żałuje, że to nie Billy trafił na tę arenę i tam nie zdechł. No i po części spełniło się parę dni później, kiedy znaleźliśmy jego trupa. Pamiętasz, jak źle było wtedy z Clerkiem, przez parę dni nie wstawał z łóżka, a potem prawie nie odzywał się przez wiele dni.

Ponownie potakuje; zupełnie tego nie pamięta, bo z pewnością nawet tego nie dostrzegła. W tamtym okresie absorbowały ją wyłącznie własne dramaty: strach, że Corio odpowie za morderstwo i że jeśli prawda się wyda, ona też może trafić na stryczek.

— Nie powiedział też zupełnie nic, kiedy później znaleźliśmy twój pożegnalny list. Swoją drogą, to było naprawdę sukowate z twojej strony — dodaje Tam z wyrzutem.

Ściska jego dłoń; wciąż wyczuwa na opuszkach palców stwardnienia od strun. Czuje ciepło w sercu i wdzięczność, jak za każdą z pozostałych małych rzeczy, które jakimś cudem pozostały zamrożone w czasie.

— Wiesz, że gdybym zaczęła się z wami żegnać, nigdy nie zdobyłabym się na to, żeby odejść.

— Mimo wszystko. Strasznie nam to dokopało, ale wierzyliśmy, że ci się poszczęściło. Prawdę mówiąc, chyba miałaś rację, bo staremu Lippowi do reszty odwaliło, jego zbiry szukały cię jeszcze wiele tygodni później. A potem, jesienią, najpierw dostaliśmy z Kapitolu telewizor, który faktycznie odbierał, a później zaczęli emitować program o przygotowaniach do kolejnych igrzysk. Wszyscy zostali stanowczo zachęceni, by go oglądać, bo wiesz, teraz nie dają nam już o tym zapomnieć przez cały rok. Jedliśmy akurat razem obiad w niedzielę, kiedy po raz pierwszy pokazali w nim mordę twojego chłoptasia. Mądrzył się z wielkim entuzjazmem i kiedy Maude buchnęła płaczem, żadne z nas nawet nie zareagowało... Cała nadzieja, że chociaż ty jesteś teraz wolna, poszła się jebać, bo skoro uciekliście razem, a on okazał się szpiclem Kapitolu, było jasne, że albo nie żyjesz, albo stało się z tobą coś jeszcze gorszego.

Milczy przez moment, żeby nie chlapnąć przypadkiem czegoś głupiego. Corio... to jedna z licznych rzeczy, których nigdy nie wypowie na głos, ale poczuła się odrobinę lepiej, gdy usłyszała o jego błyskawicznej karierze. Łatwiej było żyć ze świadomością, że wymienił ją na naprawdę olśniewające perspektywy, niż że sprzedał ją tanio, tylko za obietnicę bezpiecznego życia jako Strażnik Pokoju.

— To było już po zakazie koncertów? — Sili się na obojętny ton.

— Po. Więc jak się domyślasz, nie było nam wtedy zbyt wesoło, ale wściekłość dodała nam sił. Nie zamierzaliśmy się poddawać, po tym zakazie graliśmy jeszcze przez dobre parę tygodni, dla mniejszych grup, po zaprzyjaźnionych domach. Ale wreszcie się zorientowali i po jednym występie my i pechowcy z publiczności, którym nie udało się uciec, dostaliśmy niezły wpierdol od Strażników... Oj, nie patrz tak, nie było aż tak źle, przesadziłem!

Czuje, że robi się jej słabo. Więc próbowali grać potajemnie, tak jak zapewne próbowali już większości wybitnych planów, jak odzyskać dawne życie, które przyszły jej do głowy w ostatnich dniach.

Zmusza się do uśmiechu, mówiąc kpiąco:

— Akurat.

— Serio, zostało mi tylko parę siniaków, no i ja i C.C. daliśmy radę osłonić dziewczyny. C.C. nie był jakoś strasznie poturbowany, ale zrobili mu coś o wiele gorszego, roztrzaskali mu skrzypce. — Tam wbija wzrok w stół, a Lucy czuje łzy pod powiekami. Nie mogli trafić gorzej, tak trudno było je naprawić, tak bardzo nie było ich stać na nowe, nawet gdyby nie byli w Dwunastce, gdzie ich zdobycie wydawało się niemożliwe. Kim by była, gdyby odebrano jej głos? — Dowlekł się potem do domu normalnie, żeby nie straszyć Maude, ale chwilę po tym, jak zamknąłem za nami drzwi, zaczął ryczeć. I mówić, cicho, bez emocji, ale to było gorsze, bo brzmiał, jakby dusił to w sobie od wieków, i myślałem, że nigdy się nie zamknie, że odbija sobie za te wszystkie tygodnie milczenia, bo wyrzucał z siebie straszne rzeczy. Że teraz nie ma już nic. Że sami prosiliśmy się o wszystko, co nas spotkało, bo kontynuujemy życie bezużytecznych martwych egoistów, którzy potrafili tylko dać się idiotycznie zabić w buncie, który nie miał szans powodzenia, bo nie kochali nas na tyle, by spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Że nie żyją, bo nie nadawali się do normalnego życia, i że my jesteśmy tacy sami. Że jedyne, w czym był w życiu dobry, to te cholerne skrzypce, ale już nigdy na nich nie zagra, więc zdechnie, jak my wszyscy, i dobrze, bo dokładnie na to zasługujemy. I inne rzeczy, gorsze, głupsze, że Billy miał rację we wszystkim, że powinniśmy uciec razem, gdy nas prosił, że skreśliliśmy go za jeden głupi błąd, a potem bez namysłu wpuściliśmy do domu skurwysyna, który robi teraz karierę, wymyślając najbardziej efektowne sposoby na mordowanie dzieciaków. I że... skoro uciekłaś, skoro prowadzałaś się z takim śmieciem, może wcale nie byłaś taka niewinna, może miałaś coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Billy'ego. Sam w to nie wierzył! — dodaje natychmiast Tam, źle interpretując ból na jej twarzy. — Po prostu musiał komuś dowalić, a zostaliśmy mu tylko my.

Przez chwilę siedzi w milczeniu; chce jej się płakać. Tam obejmuje ją ramieniem.

— Biedny C.C. — wyrzuca z siebie w końcu.

— Wiesz, też tak myślałem. Też mógłbym się tak czuć na jego miejscu, no i był wciąż dzieciakiem. Jeszcze te skrzypce, cholera wie, ile zbieralibyśmy na nowe, a nie wiedzieliśmy wtedy nawet, z czego się teraz utrzymamy. Ale potem on naprawdę nam dowalił. Następnego dnia, kiedy został sam, spakował rzeczy i wyniósł się bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Głupieliśmy z nerwów przez jakiś tydzień, bo po tym histeryku można się było spodziewać wszystkiego, ale kumpel ze Złożyska przekazał mi w końcu, że C.C. dorabia teraz w składzie węgla, na zmianie z innymi gówniarzami, którzy muszą się utrzymywać. Okazało się, że mieszkał na drugim końcu dystryktu, u kolejnego wyzyskiwacza, który przyjmował pod dach sieroty za opłatą. Wziął przykład z Barb po śmierci twojej mamy, sam poszedł błagać, żeby go przyjął. Wszystko po to, żeby się od nas odciąć. Barb najpierw się zapiekliła, a potem popłakała. Gdyby coś takiego w ogóle przyszło nam do głowy, któreś z nas wypełniłoby papiery adopcyjne od razu po śmierci Billy'ego, ale było za późno, według tutejszego prawa byliśmy dla niego obcy. Poszedłem pod ten skład i czekałem, aż wreszcie przywlókł się tam po kilku godzinach. I tak po prostu bezczelnie wyminął mnie w drzwiach, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu, bo zaczyna zmianę! Wiedział, że nie wpuszczą mnie do środka. — Ociera oczy dłonią. — To samo, kiedy poszła do niego Barb i próbowała pogadać z nim na spokojnie. Przecież nie chcieliśmy, żeby tak harował, może dałoby się znaleźć dla niego jakąś mniej wyniszczającą robotę, ale w porządku, jeśli chciał być samodzielny, po prostu nie było sensu, żeby wydawał forsę z tej harówki na kąt w izbie u jakiegoś wyłudzacza, skoro miał pokój u nas... I tak jeszcze parę razy, ale za każdym razem zbywał nas, nawet nie próbując się wytłumaczyć, gorzej, nie dając się nawet wciągnąć w kłótnie! Jakbyśmy nic dla niego nie znaczyli, jakbyśmy przestali być jego rodziną z dnia na dzień. Maude jęczała tygodniami, że za nim tęskni, więc Barb spróbowała jeszcze raz i ją do niego zabrała... Barb wróciła tak wściekła, a Maude tak smutna, że nawet nie pytałem.

Ciężar świadomości, że nawet nie zauważyła, że jej fatalne decyzje i kłamstwa miały wpływ nie tylko na jej życie, prawie dorównuje ciężarowi zakazu występów.

— Jest tam dalej? — pyta Tama.

— Teraz mieszka gdzieś w pobliżu kopalni. Od kiedy jest pełnoletni, _awansował_ na górnika.

— Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

Tam wzdycha, owijając się ciaśniej kocem.

— Przecież wiem, że spróbujesz. Ale nie rób sobie nadziei.

Jest zdeterminowana, by jak najszybciej odszukać Clerka, jednak nie musi nawet próbować. Spotykają się przypadkiem jakieś dwa tygodnie później, podczas jednej z jej pierwszych samotnych wypraw poza podwórko.

Grób Billy'ego jest jednym ze zbyt wielu nagrobków, których zdążyła się dorobić w Dwunastce Trupa. Jest też najsmutniejszym z nich, z powodu wieku wyrytego na tabliczce. Po jego chaotycznej aranżacji widać doskonale, że Lucy i jej bliscy nie mają pojęcia, co robić z tymi kopcami. Nikt nie nauczył ich dbać o groby, ich przodkowie grzebali bowiem zmarłych w drodze, a potem ruszali w nowe miejsce, nie oglądając się wstecz; esencja danej osoby opuszczała w końcu gnijące ciało, nie było więc powodu, by otaczać je opieką.

W Dwunastce patrzono na te sprawę inaczej — skoro nie można było zostawić zmarłych za sobą, trzeba było ich obłaskawić, dowodząc, że się o nich nie zapomniało. Bliscy Lucy dostosowali się do miejscowych tradycji. Grób Billy'ego zdobiła więc nie tylko typowa dla Trupy chorągwia w jego kolorze, uszyta przez Barb Azure, porastały go również tanie, pospolite kwiaty, nadające kopcowi wygląd niepokojącej rabatki.

Wiedziała, że ten widok by go wkurwił. Nigdy tu nie przychodził, bo nie był w stanie wybaczyć rodzicom tego, jak skończyli. Robił wszystko, by wyciągnąć wnioski z ich błędów i się stąd wyrwać. Po drodze zadarł jednak z Lucy Gray, więc przemienił się w kompost odżywiający roślinność znienawidzonego miejsca.

Przez jej smutek przedziera się satysfakcja.

Poznaje Clerka już z daleka, choć stoi tyłem do niej. Nie tylko dlatego, że grono zainteresowanych odwiedzeniem grobu jego brata jest bardzo niewielkie, głównie dlatego, że oglądała się przez ramię na jego ciemną czuprynę setki razy, gdy w czasie zabawy przychodziła jego kolej na odliczanie, a jej — na szukanie kryjówki.

Jej serce zaczyna tłuc, jak gdy położyła dłoń na klamce drzwi wejściowych do domu.

Słowa więzną jej w gardle, więc tak po prostu staje u jego boku. Jest teraz o rok starszy, niż kiedykolwiek będzie Billy. Mimo podobnego odcienia oczu lata, które minęły, znacznie złagodziły podobieństwo między nimi dwoma. Napełnia ją to jednocześnie ulgą i żalem.

Kiedy C.C. na nią spogląda, dostrzega w jego oczach nie tylko wyraz osłupienia, ale również czegoś jeszcze i przez moment nadzieja wydaje się prawie nie do zniesienia.

— Cholerna idiotka — mówi wtedy C.C., bez złości, raczej ze zmęczeniem. Mimo silnej postury wciąż wydaje się kruchy, ale teraz w niebezpieczny sposób, jak odłamki potłuczonego szkła. — Nie spodziewałem się takiej głupoty przynajmniej po tobie.

Pragnie go przytulić, jak po igrzyskach, gdy mur między nimi zawalił się w mgnieniu oka, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuje, wiedząc, że wpadnie na ścianę. Próbuje więc do niego mówić, wytłumaczyć dlaczego, opowiedzieć o wszystkim, prawie wszystkim, z wyjątkiem tej jednej rzeczy, której potrzebował najbardziej. Za bardzo się boi, wciąż, a może zwłaszcza teraz.

Wyjawić, kto i dlaczego zastrzelił jego brata, to jak wyjawić, że sama go zabiła — to ona wprowadziła Corio w ich życie, ignorując wszystkie sygnały ostrzegawcze. Kontekst tracił znaczenie po tak wielu latach; wyznać, że kłamała w tak ważnej sprawie, to jak wyznać, że mogła kłamać w innych, że być może jej wersja tak wielu wydarzeń, w którą wszyscy uwierzyli bez zastrzeżeń, była tylko tym — jej wersją.

Nie chce go stracić, ale matematyka jest nieubłagana: jeden do trzech. Ryzyko, że wyjawienie prawdy mogłoby odsunąć od nie resztę Trupy, jest nie do zniesienia. Już jej triumf w igrzyskach zasiał w nich ziarno niepewności co do tego, na co ją stać. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na większą utratę ich zaufania, bo nie przetrwałaby odrzucenia.

Gdy wyczerpuje zapas słów, pozwala więc, by zapadło milczenie.

Nie zamierza być ciężarem dla bliskich dłużej, niż to konieczne, jednak to właśnie ich pomoc umożliwia jej usamodzielnienie się. Maude uprawia bowiem za domem ogród warzywny, Tam hoduje kury, a Barb wciska jej pieniądze z zaskórniaka na wszystko inne, twardo ucinając protesty uwagą, że zamiast przynudzać, ma niedługo oddać dług z nawiązką. Tyle wystarcza na początek, przynajmniej zanim zawrze znajomości z myśliwymi i handlarzami, którzy dostarczą jej więcej produktów.

Kiedy ustawia się na Ćwieku z Maude Ivory jako pomocnicą i pierwszym kociołkiem zupy, jej serce tłucze jak oszalałe. To jedyna legalna usługa, jaką ma do zaoferowania światu, pozostałe zajęcia, z których mogłaby się utrzymać, prędzej czy później kosztowałyby ją utratę głowy, lub przynajmniej godności.

Ona i Maude muszą sprawić, by zmęczeni i nieskorzy do eksperymentowania za ciężko zarobioną dniówkę górnicy zechcieli wybrać ich obiad, zamiast kupić jedzenie u innych handlarzy. To najbliższe występu przed publicznością zadanie, jakiego mają okazję się wspólnie podjąć, i jakkolwiek jest ono tylko żałosną namiastką, wszystko natychmiast do nich wraca. Flirtują z młodszymi mężczyznami i wciągają w pogaduszki tych starych, zagadują przechodniów i nieustannie żartują, wydając kolejne porcje.

Po powrocie do domu wyskrobują łyżkami resztki prosto z kotła, co chwila śmiejąc się z byle powodu. Mimo wyprzedania całej zupy nie udało im się nic zarobić, więcej — udało im się trochę stracić, bo ze strachu przed odstraszeniem klientów ustaliły o wiele zbyt niskie ceny.

Był to jednak niewielki koszt za nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży.

Parę tygodni po powrocie zostaje wreszcie zmuszona do konfrontacji z faktami: pierwszym — że wymiotuje każdego ranka, i drugim — że od prawie trzech miesięcy nie miała miesięcznego krwawienia, a wyruszając w drogę do domu, nie zostawiła za sobą pustego siennika.

Słysząc nowinę, Barb Azure tylko wzrusza ramionami, ponieważ rzadko zdarza się tydzień, w którym jej żona nie parzy dla jakiejś pacjentki naparu umożliwiającego uporanie się z problemem tego rodzaju. Lucy ociąga się jednak z poproszeniem ją o to, choć wstydzi się ująć w słowa, co nią kieruje.

Niedorzeczne w jej sytuacji wahanie wynika bowiem z zupełnie nieracjonalnego powodu: po raz pierwszy od wieków z jej ust wydostają się ostatnio wyłącznie radosne piosenki i ma co do tej ciąży absurdalnie dobre przeczucia.

Spodziewa się synka, ma bowiem nieustannie ochotę na słone jedzenie, a jej brzuch wydaje się być nisko położony. Zamierza nieco odwrócić tradycję Trupy i zamiast wybrać imię z ballady, napisać piękną balladę do wybranego imienia. Nie zna bowiem żadnej pieśni, w której pojawiłby się Jessup.

(Czy wstydzi się, że usiłuje wybłagać u niego wybaczenie takimi żałosnymi zagraniami? Jasne. Mimo to będzie tego próbować do końca życia).

Los zaskakuje ją jednak córeczką. Przypisuje jej kolor odpornego na pęknięcia jadeitu, nadając jej drugie imię Jade. Jako pierwsze wybiera dla niej imię Sae, po twardej wojowniczce, której udało się nawet pokonać podstępem smoka, jeśli wierzyć tekstowi powstałemu setki lat przed narodzeniem Lucy. Ma nadzieję, że spryt i niezłomność patronki udzielą się jej dziewczynce, bo z pewnością będzie ich potrzebować w tak połamanym świecie.

Zarówno przed, jak i po porodzie, rozmyśla czasem, co by było, gdyby dowiedziała się o dziecku, zanim wyruszyła w drogę.

Chwilami boi się, że jakaś część jej wiedziała, już zanim przeczołgała się pod ogrodzeniem, i że to świadomość, że ma ostatnią szansę na powrót do domu, dodała jej sił do stawiania kolejnych kroków. Nie chce w to wierzyć, wie już jednak o sobie trochę zbyt wiele, by czuć całkowitą pewność, że nie byłoby jej stać na egoizm, którego wymagało dobrowolne skazanie dziecka na stanie na dożynkowym placu.

Jedynym pocieszeniem, jakie wtedy znajduje, jest świadomość, że czasami wybór tak naprawdę nie jest żadnym wyborem.

(Kilka lat później poduszkowce zaczynają regularnie patrolować teren wokół dystryktu. Od tego czasu nigdy nie słyszą już o udanych ucieczkach).

W kolejnych latach, pełnych nieprzespanych nocy i długich dni, jest pewna tylko jednego — zawdzięcza wszystko rodzinie. W chwilach, gdy nie ma siły iść dalej, zdarza jej się zadawać sobie pytanie, czy warto było wracać — i choć bywa, że dojście do odpowiedzi zajmuje jej nieco więcej czasu niż zwykle, zawsze jest ona twierdząca.

Barb i Tam mieszkają na tyle blisko, że widuje się z nimi prawie codziennie. Dzielą się troskami, jedzeniem, pracą i opieką nad dziećmi, które dziedziczą po sobie ubrania i wspólnie dorastają, jak niegdyś oni sami.

Jednak to Maude Ivory szybko staje się opoką Lucy. Od jej powrotu ich role ulegają zamianie i to maleńka bierze pod opiekę starszą kuzynkę. Nie tylko pozwala jej ze sobą zamieszkać, robi o wiele więcej, z uśmiechem i pogodą angażując się w pełni w wychowanie Sae. Przez parę pierwszych lat dzień w dzień przejmuje dziecko na kilka godzin, gdy kuzynka wychodzi na Ćwiek, i często wstaje nocami do małej, zanim Lucy zdąży usłyszeć jej płacz.

(W międzyczasie Maude widuje się z kilkoma chłopcami. Jeden z tych związków trwa prawie przez rok, po czym zostaje zerwany z dnia na dzień przez kuzynkę Lucy, która tak po prostu stwierdza, że nie byliby razem szczęśliwi na dłuższą metę.

Na przestrzeni lat Maude wyrzuca z siebie wiele zdań o podobnej treści. _Piosenki obiecywały coś bardziej magicznego_ — komentuje swoje pierwsze doświadczenia z seksem. _Nie dałabym rady stać na placu i umierać ze strachu, że wyczytają moje dziecko, za dużo mnie kosztuje obawa o wasze dzieciaki_ — stwierdza, gdy mowa o macierzyństwie. _Jestem zbyt zajęta, żeby się z kimkolwiek spotykać_ — zbywa pytania, czy ma chłopaka.

Nigdy nie znajduje czasu ani tym bardziej ochoty, aby związać się z kimś na stałe. Lucy podejrzewa czasem, że zdecydowała się na przeżycie jakichkolwiek romantycznych doświadczeń głównie po to, żeby móc pisać wiarygodne piosenki miłosne.

 _Moje serce jest zajęte_ — mówi wielokrotnie podrywającym ją klientom. To nie kłamstwo — dla Maude, podobnie jak dla Lucy, miłością życia na zawsze pozostanie muzyka.

Na drodze Lucy pojawia się kilku mężczyzn. Niektórzy mają zręczne języki i dłonie, inni — urok drani, jeszcze inni łatwo przywołują uśmiech na jej twarzy i sprawiają, że wciąż czuje się czasem interesująca. Żaden z nich nie zostaje w jej życiu na dłużej, być może przez to, że nigdy o to nie prosi.

Maude jest po czterdziestce, a ona sama parę lat przed pięćdziesiątką, gdy Sae wyprowadza się do męża. Egoistyczna wdzięczność za decyzje życiowe kuzynki uderza wtedy Lucy z największą mocą.

Ona i Maude zawsze rozumiały się jak nikt inny, w nutach, słowach i bez słów. Przeczucie, że tak już zostanie — one dwie w rodzinnym domu, bez mężczyzn, bez przynoszących ból i zawód komplikacji — wypełnia ją więc poczuciem szczęścia. Tak było idealnie).

Pomimo zdarzających się każdego roku chudych miesięcy, jak okresy po niekończących się wypadkach w kopalni, przez większość czasu jej interes idzie całkiem nieźle. Choć nie jest w stanie zrobić wielkich oszczędności na czarną godzinę, jej rodzina zawsze ma co włożyć do garnka i wypełnia ją to dumą.

Daleko jej do wybitnej kucharki, stali bywalcy wpadają do niej jednak regularnie w dużej mierze również dla towarzystwa. Zazwyczaj nie musi nawet udawać zainteresowania historiami klientów, bo naprawdę chłonie ich opowieści, często kradnąc potem ich szczegóły i przywłaszczając je sobie w kolejnych tekstach.

Nieustannie tworzy, czując coraz większą gorycz, bo jej jedyną publicznością są zwykle czekające na pokrojenie warzywa i kot sąsiadów.

Sytuacja zaczyna się zmieniać pewnego niepozornego zimowego popołudnia, gdy z pomocą Maude Ivory pakuje rzeczy na wózek. Zamierzają zbierać się do domu, gdy do ich stoiska podchodzi niewyróżniający się niczym mężczyzna, z pierwszymi siwymi włosami i węglowym pyłem na ubraniu.

Pyta, czy zechciałyby nauczyć jego córkę śpiewać i grać na gitarze.

Widząc ich miny, dodaje, nieco onieśmielony:

— Zabrałem żonę na pierwszą randkę na wasz koncert. Pozwoliła mi się pocałować, gdy śpiewaliście tę piosenkę o Dolinie. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę.

W drodze do domu ona i Maude niewiele rozmawiają. Tęsknota powoduje fizyczny ból w sercu Lucy.

Jest w tym okresie zbyt zajęta, by wziąć na siebie uczennicę, dlatego mającą niewielki talent, ale mnóstwo zapału dziewczynką zajmuje się kuzynka. Czuje zazdrość o zawstydzającej mocy, ale kilka miesięcy później w podobny sposób trafia do nich następny uczeń. Od tego czasu każdego roku prowadzą lekcje z kilkoma osobami. Pojawia się wśród nich coraz więcej dorosłych.

 _Brakuje nam waszych występ_ _ó_ _w_ — słyszą od nich często. _Brakuje nam muzyki._

Nie zarabiają na tych lekcjach wiele, kilkakrotnie nie zarabiają nic, nie ma to jednak znaczenia.

Niektórzy odchodzą po paru miesiącach, inni zostają na lata. Ci drudzy mówią zwykle w pewnym momencie coś w stylu: _naucz mnie czegoś nowego_ , _naucz mnie czegoś_ , _czego nie zna nikt inny_ , _czegoś śmiesznego_ , _czegoś, co wzruszy moją dziewczynę_ , _czegoś, co nada się jako kołysanka dla dziecka_ , _czegoś, do czego można tańczyć_.

W takich momentach sięga po swój notatnik z tłukącym w gardle sercem, a potem czyta z niego słowa i intonuje melodie. Jej uczniowie słuchają wtedy uważnie, kiwają głowami z entuzjazmem lub delikatnie uśmiechają się ze wzruszeniem i zadają pytania.

Potem wracają do domów, nucąc melodie w drodze do szkoły, śpiewając je dzieciom i przygrywając w chwilach, gdy muszą uciec od rzeczywistości przynajmniej na moment. Jej piosenki — te, których nigdy nie było jej dane zagrać przed publicznością — wychodzą wtedy w świat i stają się nie tylko jej własnością.

To jej nie wystarcza, oczywiście, że nie. Ale czasem, po dniach spędzanych na ciężkich, nużących, powtarzalnych pracach, dzięki tym lekcjom jest w stanie się uśmiechnąć, zaczerpnąć głęboki oddech i przypomnieć sobie, że Kapitol nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie w stanie odebrać jej wszystkiego.

Zdarzają jej się też paraliżujące okresy, jak ten, gdy w czasie epidemii czerwonki Maude Ivory jest ledwo przytomna przez kilka dni, i ten, gdy po roku nieurodzaju i zerwaniu dachu domu przez wichurę może sobie przez pewien czas pozwolić tylko na dwa posiłki dziennie.

W gorzkich chwilach tego rodzaju z całego serca zazdrości ludziom, którzy najbardziej żałują w życiu normalnych rzeczy, jak poślubienie niewłaściwej osoby czy posiadanie dziecka. Jej największe żale nie należą bowiem do takich, które można by wyznać komukolwiek nawet w momencie największej słabości.

Jednym z nich jest fakt, że oglądając w telewizji materiał z pełnej niesamowitego przepychu uroczystości weselnej Głównego Organizatora Igrzysk, miała w głowie wyłącznie kompromitujące myśli w stylu: _nie wybrałabym tak zachowawczej kompozycji kolorystycznej wystroju sali_ , _wyglądałabym o wiele piękniej w tej sukni_ , _nie patrzy na nią tak, jak patrzył na mnie, gdy usłyszał, że jest nieskalany jak śnieg_.

Innym — to, że aby uciec, musiała zostawić w pułapce pomarańczowy szalik, ostatnią drogą i piękną rzecz, jaka do niej należała, ostatnią pamiątkę po Lucy Gray Zwyciężczyni, która przetrwała igrzyska, mając za broń jedynie urok i spryt. Choć powinna chcieć jedynie zapomnieć i ruszyć dalej, pragnie materialnej pamiątki po chwilach, gdy tysiące kapitolińczyków spijały słowa z jej ust.

Jeszcze innym — to, że ona i Corio nigdy _tego_ nie zrobili, trochę przez plączącego się nieustannie w pobliżu Sejanusa, trochę przez Maude Ivory, niemającą ochoty odstępować jej nowych przyjaciół ani na krok. Tak naprawdę jednak głównie przez podświadomą pewność, którą musiała mieć nie tylko ona — że gdyby zrobili coś tak niezręcznego i fizycznego, na dobre prysnąłby czar pociągającej tajemnicy. Na jaw musiałaby wyjść wtedy prawda, której nie chciało poznać żadne z nich — że to, co ich połączyło, było tylko ostatnią mrzonką ich dzieciństwa. Główną siłą napędzającą ich związek było pragnienie poudawania przez chwilę, że są kimś innym, kimś więcej, a ich przeznaczenia nie zostały z góry ustalone. Żałowała jednak, że nie było jej dane poudawać moment dłużej.

Większość z tych wstydliwych myśli sprowadzała się do jednej, obrzydliwej prawdy: że to wspaniałe, pewne miłości życie, o którego zbudowanie tak walczyła, było dla niej odpowiednikiem bezkofeinowej kawy, smakującej prawie jak prawdziwa.

Zwykle potrafiła szybko wyciągać się z powodujących moralnego kaca stanów tego rodzaju, jednak prędzej czy później zawsze powracały.

Gdzieś w okresie, gdy rysunki Sae zaczynają nieco przypominać to, co mają przedstawiać, na Ćwieku zaczyna czasem handlować C.C. Zawsze ustawia się z towarem tak daleko od stoiska Lucy, jak to tylko możliwe.

Początkowo ryzyko wychodzenia za ogrodzenie, by polować, chyba średnio mu się opłaca, sprzedaje bowiem co najwyżej zające i kuropatwy. Takie zwierzęta wystarczały kiedyś Trupie, żeby uzupełnić zapasy w drodze między jednym a drugim miejscem, optymistycznie nastawieni do życia rodzice nie nauczyli więc żadnego z nich, jak upolować coś większego. Po jakimś czasie sam znajduje jednak na to skuteczne sposoby, bo coraz częściej zdarza mu się handlować mięsem z jelenia czy dzika.

Obserwowanie go sprawia Lucy ból. Kiedy wspomina czasy za ogrodzeniem, czuje wobec siebie tylko obezwładniające współczucie. W trakcie tych lat, gdy próbowała być kimś innym, całkowicie praktycznym i pozbawionym złudzeń, nieustannie rozdzierała ją tęsknota. Nie tylko za bliskimi i domem, również za prawdziwą Lucy Gray, której usiłowała się pozbyć — kochającą całą sobą rzeczy i ludzi, którzy mogli doprowadzić do jej zguby. Wie więc, że próby ucieczki przed sobą są daremne i tylko go okaleczą. Zacięty wyraz twarzy, z jakim C.C. ignoruje jej spojrzenia, wskazuje jednak, że w przeciwieństwie do niej nie zamierza zawrócić.

(Co gorsza, jest sam przez wiele lat. Bierze ślub dopiero dekadę po jej powrocie do Dwunastki. Kolejne parę lat mija, nim zostaje ojcem, jakby usiłował uniknąć sprowadzenia na świat dziecka obciążonego genami Trupy lub przynajmniej opóźnić jak najbardziej egoistyczną decyzję tego rodzaju. Choć jest młodszy od Lucy tylko o trzy lata, Sae ma stanąć na dożynkowym placu już po raz czwarty, gdy do Trupy dociera wiadomość, że mają nowego bratanka.

To ostatni raz, gdy któreś z nich próbuje wyciągnąć rękę do Clerka. Oczywiście podejmuje się tego Maude Ivory, która jak gdyby nigdy nic wybiera się do niego w odwiedziny z prezentem dla dziecka. Choć ma już nieco ponad trzydzieści lat, wciąż bywa brana za nastolatkę i nadal ma w sobie typowo młodzieńczą wiarę, że większość stłuczonych przedmiotów da się posklejać.

Wraca do domu z płaczem, wywołanym przez wiele małych rzeczy: chłodną uprzejmość i to, że żona Clerka nigdy o niej nie słyszała, fakt, że ich bratanek, mający tylko jedno imię i nazwisko po matce, nigdy nie dowie się, czym jest Trupa, oraz brak choćby nieszczerej zachęty, by kiedykolwiek odwiedziła ich ponownie.

Lucy przyjmuje wtedy ostatecznie do wiadomości myśl, że już zawsze będzie ich co najwyżej czworo. C.C. z determinacją trwał przy postanowieniu, by odciąć się od tego wszystkiego: bezużytecznych rodziców, którzy nie kochali dzieci wystarczająco mocno, by zadowolić się dla nich namiastką życia za kratami; zamordowanego brata zdrajcy, którego prawdziwej twarzy nie mógł być pewien; żyjącego przeszłością prawie-rodzeństwa, które pociągnęłoby go ze sobą na dno, gdyby w porę się nie obudził. Nie chciał, by jego syn odziedziczył takie brzemię, pamięć o tym wszystkim miała umrzeć wraz z nim.

Godzą się więc wreszcie z jego decyzją, a on pozostaje jej wierny aż do finałowego numeru swojego koncertu).

W kwestii nieodpuszczania przeszłości — ona i jej bliscy z każdym mijającym rokiem znajdują nowe sposoby na odchylanie kagańców. W oczach postronnych ich pobudki mogą się wydawać szlachetniejsze, mogą uchodzić nawet za wyraz buntu przeciwko Kapitolowi, to jednak co najwyżej najmniej istotna z ich motywacji. Prawda jest taka, że tak po prostu nie są już w stanie wytrzymać ciszy; piosenki wyrywają się z ich wnętrz, stają im w gardłach i świerzbią w palce, pragnąc wydostać się w świat i znaleźć słuchaczy.

Nigdy nie musi namawiać reszty Trupy, by wsparli ją w tych małych, pozornie pozbawionych znaczenia działaniach — to jedna z tych kwestii, w których czują to samo. Jest jej przykro, że zrozumienie, że żałosny półśrodek jest o wiele lepszy niż nic, zajęło im tyle czasu, późno jest jednak zwykle lepsze niż wcale.

Są sprytniejsi niż kiedyś. To w końcu nie koncert, jeśli nikt nie płaci im za bilety, a grupka sąsiadów zupełnym przypadkiem zbiera się pod płotem akurat wtedy, gdy ich rodzina ma ochotę na muzykowanie. Nikt nie zakazał też przecież rodzinom żałobników zapraszania ich na pogrzeby bliskich, w trakcie których zdarzało się im zaintonować spontanicznie piosenkę na pożegnanie zmarłego. Trudno też uznać za występ to, że ona i Maude Ivory śpiewały często podczas pracy na Ćwieku, zwłaszcza w okresach, gdy zdarzało się coś tak niewyobrażalnie niesprawiedliwego, że ich sąsiedzi potrzebowali słów, którymi mogliby wykrzyczeć swoją wściekłość i rozpacz, nie narażając się na karę.

Od czasów _Drzewa wisielc_ _ó_ _w_ dojrzała wystarczająco, by nie musieć mówić wprost. Zawoalowuje więc i ukrywa tak sprawnie, że niepowołane uszy nigdy nie rejestrują prawdziwego sensu jej słów. Sąsiedzi, nawet ci, których nie podejrzewałaby o jakąkolwiek wrażliwość, zwykle chwytają jednak w lot to, co pragnie im przekazać.

Jedna z jej uczennic, nauczycielka, pyta kiedyś, czy może nauczyć klasę _Pieśni Doliny_. Kilka miesięcy później w drodze do domu Lucy słyszy przypadkiem własny tekst, wyśpiewywany przez pasącą kozy kilkulatkę. Uśmiecha się przez kolejnych kilka godzin.

Wszystko, co mogło ściągnąć na nią uwagę Strażników Pokoju, co mogło sprawić, że odkryto by jej prawdziwą tożsamość, wiązało się z ryzykiem trafienia na stryczek, i to nie samotnie. Miała jednak we krwi obsesję i nie odziedziczyła po rodzicach instynktu samozachowawczego.

Gdyby w czasach przed igrzyskami ktoś zdradził jej, że w przyszłości będą ją w stanie zadowolić takie okruchy, byłaby zdruzgotana. Teraz smakowały jak królewska uczta.

Od pierwszych dni życia uważnie obserwuje Sae, odnotowując z zafascynowaniem wszelkie zachowania objawiające osobowość jej dziewczynki. Już jako niemowlę rzadko płacze dłużej niż przez parę minut, a kilka lat później równie rzadko się dąsa i marudzi. Przyjmuje życie takie, jakim jest, nie rozpaczając nadmiernie nad tym, co jest poza jej zasięgiem.

Nie ma duszy skłonnego do dramatyzowania wrażliwca, którą mogłaby odziedziczyć po tak wielu z przodków. Jej spokój i pragmatyzm mogą być spadkiem po ojcu, Lucy nie jest jednak tego pewna, bo znała go zbyt krótko.

Z wiekiem Sae zaczyna uśmiechać się z wyrozumiałością za każdym razem, gdy dostrzega, że matka wyciąga w czasie pracy notes, aby zapisać w nim wyjątkowo wartą zapamiętania myśl, traktując to zachowanie jak nieszkodliwe dziwactwo. Sama nie jest obciążona podobną potrzebą. Pod wieloma względami to błogosławieństwo, więc Lucy pozwala sobie na ukłucia żalu tylko od czasu do czasu.

Jej dziewczynka dorasta na Ćwieku. Nie zajmuje się tam jednak wyłącznie zabawą, ponieważ prowadzi obserwacje. _Mamo, zapomniałaś o pieprzu_ , zdarza się jej wtrącać już jako kilkulatce, nawet jeśli wcześniej obserwowała, jak przygotowuje się daną potrawę, tylko raz czy dwa. _A może spr_ _ó_ _bujemy dodać tu cebuli?_ — rzuca niewiele później trafione propozycje, obserwując dramatyczne próby uczynienia paćki wątpliwej jakości na tyle nieodpychającą, by ludzie zechcieli ją kupić. _Odpocznij, ja chętnie się tym zajmę_ — proponuje setki razy, wpadając do na Ćwiek po szkole jako nastolatka. Nie robi tego wyłącznie, by odciążyć matkę.

Sae ma góra trzynaście lat, gdy Lucy zyskuje absolutną pewność, że los nakierował ją na pomysł gotowania na czarnym rynku tylko po to, by mogła przekazać interes w spadku córce. To, co zawsze było dla niej samej jedynie sposobem na utrzymanie się, jest dla Sae odpowiednikiem muzyki. Obserwuje często z uśmiechem, jak jej mała ożywa w kuchni, wpadając na pomysły, na które nie wpadłby nikt inny, jak wspaniale sobie radzi, mając do dyspozycji tylko nędzne składniki, i jak rzadko wydaje się zmęczona, gdy gotuje.

Czuje wtedy czasem zazdrość, jak wobec każdego, kto może się bezkarnie oddawać swojemu życiowemu powołaniu. Dominuje nad nią tylko jedno uczucie. Jest nim bezgraniczna duma.

Nie wie, jakim cudem udaje jej się przetrwać początki lipca w okresie pomiędzy dwunastymi a osiemnastymi urodzinami Sae, nie tracąc rozumu.

Ma bardzo niewiele wspomnień z samych dożynek w tym okresie. Jeśli już, w jej pamięci pojawiają się co najwyżej wrażenia: uspokajający uśmiech, który posyła jej córka, zanim znika w tłumie dziewcząt na placu, wymrukiwane przez Barb pod nosem przekleństwa tuż po tym, jak traci z oczu własne dzieci, i dłoń Tama ściskająca jej ramię aż do bólu. Oraz jeden dźwięk, dominujący nad wszystkimi innymi — szelest rozwijanego przed mikrofonem papieru, słyszalny wyraźnie w absolutnej ciszy.

Te kilkadziesiąt sekund pomiędzy zanurzeniem przez burmistrza dłoni w puli losów a odczytaniem przez niego nazwiska trybutki to siedmiokrotnie chwila, gdy jest pewna, że doczeka się wreszcie kary za swój egoizm i arogancję. Takie wyrachowanie pasowałoby idealnie do Corio; zaserwowana na zimno zemsta z pewnością smakowałaby mu wyśmienicie.

Rok po roku doświadcza jednak cudu i parędziesiąt minut później przemierza drogę do domu, kurczowo obejmując córkę. Co jakiś czas przytula czy gładzi po włosach również pozostałe dzieci z rodziny, którym przyszło brać udział w danym losowaniu.

Następnie Trupa zjada obiad na świeżym powietrzu, najbardziej wystawny, na jaki akurat ich stać. To ich tradycja od roku, gdy bliźnięta Barb, najstarsze z ich potomstwa, skończyły dwanaście lat. Są tego dnia głośni i weseli, grają, piją i dużo się śmieją — mimo współczucia dla trybutów i ich rodzin nie są bowiem w stanie powstrzymać się od okazywania wdzięczności losowi.

Jedzą w niekompletnym składzie i ponurej atmosferze tylko raz, a wypełniająca ją wdzięczność za siedzącą u jej boku Sae jest wtedy największa. To rok, gdy zostaje wylosowany bratanek żony Tama.

(— Prawie się tam porzygałem — opowiada jej potem przyjaciel o wizycie w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Kilka godzin później nadal trzęsą mu się ręce, choć był tam tylko po to, by wesprzeć żonę. Zezwalano jedynie na parominutowe rozmowy, po których Strażnicy Pokoju rozdzielali trybutów i ich rodziny siłą. — Cieszę się, że za twoich czasów nie pozwalali na te pożegnania. One wcale nie są po to, żeby ułatwić dzieciakom odejście, to tylko ich najnowszy pomysł na torturę).

Czwarty lipca to dzień, w którym czuje się najbardziej żywa — w najgorszym i najlepszym sensie.

Gdzieś pomiędzy tym wszystkim zmienia się z dziewczyny w kobietę w średnim wieku. Ledwo to zauważa, wiecznie zajęta szukaniem właściwych słów.

Jeśli chodzi o natchnionego modernizatora igrzysk, obsesyjnie obserwuje go przez lata, katalogując najdrobniejsze szczegóły, choć może robić to w spokoju jedynie, gdy jest w domu sama. Jej bliscy ostentacyjnie wyłączają bowiem telewizor za każdym razem, gdy pojawia się on na ekranie.

Jeszcze przez parę lat po jej powrocie do Dwunastki Corio nadmiernie łasi się do kamery, chwilami ujawniając desperację. Ma swój najlepszy okres przed trzydziestką, kiedy z jego rysów i gestów znika całkowicie młodociana niezręczność i na parę lat robi się diabelnie przystojny. Cała jego młodość jest jednocześnie okresem niezwykłej kreatywności. Choć to, kto jest autorem danego pomysłu, rzadko bywa podawane do wiadomości publicznej, Lucy bez trudu rozpoznaje jego wkład w przeobrażenie igrzysk.

To prawie zabawne — dowiedzieć się, że stała się czyjąś muzą, że w tak krótkim czasie wywarła na kimś aż taki wpływ. Może i wymazał z historii jej osobę, ale jednocześnie na zawsze wpisał w historię jej dziedzictwo.

To przez nią igrzyska tak szybko przeobrażają się z aktu zemsty w wydarzenie rozrywkowe. Czuje więc ciężar odpowiedzialności za każde dziecko zmuszone do uprzyjemniania wolnego czasu swoim mordercom. Czuje jednak również coś jeszcze, gdy ogląda na ekranie luksusowe apartamenty, wystawne posiłki, piękne stroje i klimatyzowany pociąg pierwszej klasy.

To dzięki niej, nawet jeśli reszta świata szybko o tym zapomniała. To ona zainspirowała pomysł, że trybuci doskonale nadadzą się na celebrytów, to ona ocaliła setki dzieci przed łańcuchami i ugryzieniami wściekłych szczurów, to ona sprawiła, że przynajmniej przez kilka dni przed wejściem na arenę nie cierpieli zimna i głodu.

Niesiony na fali sukcesów Corio gładko prześlizguje się po trzydziestce ze świata mediów do świata polityki. Łapie wtedy balans, bo jest o wiele bardziej wiarygodny, gdy stoicko grozi, gwarantuje i stoi na straży, niż gdy próbuje wygrać sympatię. Gdy obejmuje funkcję przewodniczącego jednej z najistotniejszych partii w państwie, w tle jego inauguracyjnej uroczystości pojawia się już reprezentacyjna rodzina. Jego żona ma jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy, jest blada, wysoka i nie dzieli z Lucy Gray żadnej cechy fizycznej.

W czasie swojego przemówienia jej były dziękuje przybranym rodzicom, kobiecie i mężczyźnie nazwiskiem Plinth. Lucy nie jest w stanie skojarzyć, czemu wydaje jej się ono znajome, przez prawie dwa dni. Gdy nazwisko wypływa na powierzchnię jej pamięci, jest właśnie w trakcie wydawania zupy na Ćwieku. Musi odczekać prawie trzy godziny, zanim może wreszcie wrócić do domu, schować twarz w poduszkę i wybuchnąć płaczem.

Odkrywa wtedy, że jakimś cudem wciąż istnieje jeszcze rodzaj potworności, który jest w stanie ją zadziwić.

Parę lat później prezydent Ravinstill zostaje — zapewne mniej niż bardziej z własnej woli — odesłany na zasłużoną emeryturę, by robić to, czym zajmują się zdetronizowani zbrodniarze wojenni. Już w chwili odczytania wyniku wyborów w Kapitolu, Lucy jest pewna czegoś, czego jeszcze nie wie reszta Panem — to ostatnie wybory głowy państwa, które odbędą się aż do śmierci prezydenta Snowa.

Szybko okazuje się, że się nie myliła; w kolejnych latach opozycja polityczna przestaje istnieć, a na każdego, kto mógłby zagrozić pozycji Corio, znajdują się przerażające brudy. Liczba nieszczęśliwych wypadków, których los nigdy nie skąpił mieszkańcom Panem, wzrasta gwałtownie wśród opozycyjnych polityków na szczycie.

W ciągu kilku następnych lat trudno nadążyć za zmianami prawa. Niektóre z nich spotykają się z protestami, dzięki którym mieszkańcy dystryktów mają rzadką okazję oglądania transmisji z egzekucji przedstawicieli kasty ich oprawców. Z przemówienia dowiadują się, że buntownicy giną za działania uderzające w bezpieczeństwo i dziedzictwo kulturowe obywateli Kapitolu.

Corio jest wielkim miłośnikiem wyrażeń tego rodzaju, które idealnie wpisują się w jego publiczny image uosobienia tradycji i majestatu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wydaje się autentyczny. Nie musi już się uśmiechać i prosić o aprobatę — teraz to inni wiecznie ważą w jego obecności słowa i analizują w panice każdy jego gest.

Każde rozstanie wygrywa jedna ze stron — to fakt. Lucy byłaby w stanie żyć ze zwykłą przegraną, nigdy nie miała w końcu w tej rywalizacji najmniejszych szans. Trudno jej jednak pogodzić się z tak absolutnym pogromem.

Włosy Corio siwieją szybko, już przed pięćdziesiątką, jednak tylko dodaje mu to dostojeństwa. Poza tym nic w jego wyglądzie nie wskazuje na to, że jest od niej starszy, i tak cholernie ją to boli.

Nie potrafi przestać porównywać jego ledwie widocznych zmarszczek ze swoją przedwcześnie postarzałą twarzą. Patrzy z goryczą na jego proste, białe zęby, zmuszona do bycia wdzięczną losowi za to, że większość jej ubytków jest niewidoczna, dopóki szeroko się nie uśmiecha. On trzyma się prosto, a na jej obolałych plecach odbijają się lata pracy.

Nie wyglądałby tak, gdyby jej nie zostawił.

Nie poznałby jej.

Kiedy orientuje się, że po tych wszystkich latach i zbrodniach nadal nazywa go w myślach cholernym zdrobnieniem, jest już za późno, by przestać.

Trochę po pięćdziesiątych urodzinach los ma dla niej spóźniony, gorzki prezent — ona i C.C. wreszcie rozmawiają.

Maude nocuje akurat o Barb, więc posłaniec, sąsiad Clerka, dociera do Lucy jako pierwszej. Jest za to wdzięczna losowi do końca życia. Gdy pukanie do drzwi budzi ją w środku nocy, zrywa się z łóżka z tłukącym sercem, wiedząc, jaki rodzaj wiadomości zwiastują niespodziewane odwiedziny o tej porze.

Przebywa drogę biegiem, nie oglądając się nawet na resztę rodziny, gdy tylko słyszy wiadomość od żony Clerka. Od kiedy przynieśli go do domu, C.C. zdawał się nie poznawać najbliższych, wzywał jednak nieustannie imiona członków Trupy.

Gdy Lucy odnajduje wreszcie opisany jej dom, od progu uderza ją mdlący zapach gnijącego mięsa. C.C. ma bladą, zlaną potem twarz, która rozjaśnia się na jej widok.

Jeden rzut oka na jego brzuch mówi Lucy, że to jedna z tych ran, których nie da się załatać bez pomocy prawdziwych medyków. Chwilę później potwierdza to szeptem znachorka, która ze smutkiem oznajmia, że oczyszczenie rany, ograniczenie krwawienia i podanie Clerkowi naparu z maku, który pozwolił mu nieco odlecieć, wyczerpało jej możliwości pomocy.

Dzik, którego próbował upolować C.C., dostarczyłby jego rodzinie wyjątkowo dużo mięsa. Miał szczęście, bo na polowaniu towarzyszył mu tym razem znajomy, który dowlókł go do domu; miał pecha, bo nieświadomie wziął na cel wyjątkowo agresywną, broniącą młodych samicę.

— Lucy Gray! — C.C. spogląda na nią z wywołanym odurzeniem ożywieniem. Po raz pierwszy od rozmowy przy grobie są na tyle blisko, że może dostrzec pierwsze siwe włosy na jego skroniach i zmarszczki w kącikach oczu; są jak uderzenie w brzuch. — Jak myślisz, te słonie naprawdę tam są? Billy mówił mi, że to bzdura.

Rozumie go w lot, jakby nie minęła wieczność. Gdy ich dwójka była jeszcze najmłodszymi dziećmi Trupy, rodzice często snuli przed nimi piękne wizje tego, co czekało na nich za horyzontem. Cóż znaczył ból nóg czy smutek zostawiania za sobą znajomych wobec atrakcji, które były przed nimi? Zanim przydarzyły się Mroczne Dni, plan na kolejne miesiące obejmował ruszenie do sąsiadującej z Dwunastką Ósemki, w której mieli występować przez jakieś pół roku. Perspektywa odwiedzenia pełnego betonu i fabryk dystryktu niezbyt by ich cieszyła, gdyby nie ekscytujące obietnice — droga przez Ósemkę prowadziła bowiem do Dwójki, pełnej prawdziwych cudów. Należało do nich zoo, które pozwoliły im zachować władze i w którym mieszkały podobno prawdziwe słonie.

Wybaczenie rodzicom, że tak długo zwodzili ich pełnymi kolorów i detali opowieściami o przyszłości, zajęło jej wieki. Jeszcze przez parę lat po tym, jak za Trupą zamknęły się granice Dwunastki, nadal trzymali się tej samej historii: jeszcze trochę, góra kilka miesięcy, a sytuacja się odmieni, z tego albo tamtego powodu, a wtedy wyruszą w dalszą drogę, jak zaplanowali. Jej gniew zelżał dopiero, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to ich rodzice potrzebowali tych kłamstw bardziej niż ich dzieci.

— Nie słuchaj Billy'ego — mówi beztroskim tonem; widocznie nigdy nie odwyka się od występów. — Mama mówiła mi, że tam są, i jeszcze, że lubią owoce i orzeszki. Może przed następnym koncertem sami ustawimy się na drodze z kapeluszem, żeby mieć za co kupić coś dla nich wcześniej? Billy zzielenieje z zazdrości, jeśli polubią nas bardziej niż jego.

Bredzą tak sobie jeszcze przez jakieś pół godziny, o tych wszystkich niezmiernie istotnych sprawach, o których rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami setki razy, gdy rodzice nalegali, by kładli się już spać, choć reszta Trupy nadal świetnie się bawiła po skończonym występie.

W końcu na miejsce dociera pozostała trójka. Kuzynkom łamie się głos, a Tam co chwila ociera oczy rękawem, ale C.C. nie zwraca na to uwagi. Nie widzieli go tak pogodnego od dnia, w którym wyszła na jaw zdrada jego brata i po raz pierwszy musiał wybierać między osobami, które kochał.

Puste miejsce w ich gronie, które powinien zajmować Billy, nigdy nie rzucało się w oczy równie natrętnie. Mimo to przez parę kwadransów wszystko jest tak, jak było kiedyś i jak powinno być zawsze.

— Chyba pójdę już spać. Strasznie boli mnie brzuch — oznajmia w końcu słabym głosem C.C.

Na jego twarzy maluje się ból, ale to jego jedyna skarga tej nocy. Nie przywykł do niepotrzebnego zawracania im głowy swoimi problemami; Billy oduczył go tego, wspominając zbyt wiele razy, jak się dla niego poświęca.

Nie dodaje już nic więcej, ale milczą w oczekiwaniu jeszcze przez chwilę po tym, jak przestaje oddychać. Lucy próbuje znaleźć w sobie wdzięczność, że odszedł tak spokojnie, przygniata ją jednak jedynie świadomość, jak wiele im odebrano.

Gdy jest już po wszystkim i zostaje zmuszona do oderwania uwagi od Clerka, dom, w którym przebywają, oraz jego mieszkańcy zyskują nagle barwy i kontury.

Żona Clerka szlocha, wtulona w ramię przyjaciółki albo siostry. Wcześniej nie była w stanie wytrzymać widoku agonii męża dłużej niż przez kilka minut; nieustannie stawała w progu pokoju, by po chwili schować się w kuchni z płaczem. Nie pomagał fakt, że C.C. traktował ją jak powietrze, skupiając całą uwagę na Trupie. Niezręcznie przytulają tę obcą kobietę, wyrzucając z siebie banalne, niewystarczające słowa, których chyba nawet nie rejestruje. Liczą się z tym, że gdy nieco dojdzie do siebie, może ich znienawidzić.

Cierpienie jej syna przybiera zupełnie inną postać. Od chwili pojawienia się w domu Lucy siedział w bezruchu w oddalonym od łóżka kącie izby, obserwując tę dziwną scenę wielkimi oczami. Nie płakał, nawet teraz, wmurowany w krzesło i zbyt oszołomiony, by zareagować. Wydawało się jej, że miał stanąć po raz pierwszy na dożynkowym placu dopiero w tym roku.

To, że nie istniał nawet na peryferiach świadomości ojca w ostatnich chwilach jego życia, musiało tak strasznie boleć.

— Wpadnij do mnie na Ćwiek, jeśli będziesz miał ochotę — mówi do niego Lucy; chce, by zabrzmiało to serdecznie, ale jej głos wydaje się zardzewiały. — Mam tam stoisko, przy którym zawsze będzie na ciebie czekała miska ciepłej zupy.

Chłopiec spogląda na nią przez moment nieobecnym wzrokiem, po czym nieznacznie kiwa głową i z powrotem wbija oczy w ciało ojca. Lucy wie, że niebawem przeżyje wiele nowych doświadczeń. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że C.C. był głównym żywicielem rodziny, jednym z nich może być stanie w kolejce po astragale.

Czuje, że C.C. jest przy niej przed świtem. Zapewne wie już wszystko i zna całą prawdę, którą tak bardzo bała się zdradzić komukolwiek przez tyle lat. Jeśli tak, zna jednak też jej motywy i kierujące nią uczucia, więc teraz, gdy znów jest z Billym, być może będzie w stanie jej wybaczyć.

Ma nadzieję, że odzyskał już swoje skrzypce i był w stanie odetchnąć jak ona, gdy ujrzała przed sobą ogrodzenie Dwunastki.

Ma pięćdziesiąt sześć lat, gdy wypełniające ją w lipcu każdego roku poczucie bezsilności zmienia się w poczucie winy.

Skazywanie trybutów z Dwunastki na zimną eskortę kapitolińskich mentorów nieodmiennie sprawiało jej wcześniej ból, ale nigdy nie robiła sobie wielkich nadziei na odmianę sytuacji. Mimo że większość pozostałych dystryktów mogła się już pochwalić przynajmniej kilkorgiem Zwycięzców, od jej powrotu dzieci z Dwunastki corocznie udawały się latem w podróż w jedną stronę.

Nigdy nie łudziła się, że pomogłaby im przeżyć — o jej własnej wygranej zdecydował w końcu wyłącznie zbieg okoliczności i fartowna kolizja dwóch megalomańskich osobowości. Nie miałaby więc do zaoferowania trybutom zbyt wielu praktycznych rad. Mimo to zrobiłaby, co tylko w jej mocy, by pomóc im odchodzić jak najgodniej — z pełnymi brzuchami i świadomością, że mają w Kapitolu przynajmniej jedną przyjaciółkę.

Kocha jednak siebie i swoją rodzinę trochę bardziej niż obce dzieci, dlatego nigdy nie rozważa ujawnienia się światu.

Nie czuje wątpliwości aż do pięćdziesiątych igrzysk, które niespodziewanie dla wszystkich stają się popisowym show chłopaka imieniem Haymitch. Jako pierwszy w historii dokonuje on kilku wyczynów — pokonuje czterdziestkę siódemkę rywali, załatwia Dwunastce roczny przydział jedzenia i wprowadza się do Wioski Zwycięzców. Jego powrót do domu to prawdziwe święto. Jest traktowany przez wielu z sąsiadów jako ich pierwszy triumfator i Lucy czuje przez moment żałosne ukłucie zazdrości.

Zostaje z niej bardzo szybko wyleczona.

Gdy chłopak zaczyna się rozsypywać po _wypadku_ swojej rodziny, pragnie udzielić mu pomocy, lub przynajmniej spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć: _Wiem, co czujesz. Ja jedna wiem_. Zrobiłaby to jednak bardziej dla siebie niż dla niego. Poza tym nie jest to prawdą. Nie wie, ponieważ jej rodzina jest przy niej — nadal, bo Corio, który tak bezlitośnie mścił się na ludziach za błahostki, nadal jej nie zniszczył. Powodem mógł być fakt, że nie istniała, nie zamierzała więc kusić losu.

Poza tym nie ma Haymitchowi nic prawdziwego do zaoferowania — chwila, gdy drżała, skulona w błocie, próbując uniknąć postrzelenia w czasie swoich drugich igrzysk, skutecznie wyleczyła ją z arogancji, że mogła odmienić czyjś los swoim wpływem.

Mimo utraty własnego życia, przez więcej niż dekadę Haymitch z całych sił próbuje walczyć o innych. Otacza powierzane mu dzieci opieką już od dożynek. Kamery rejestrują go często w otoczeniu bogatych sponsorów, których zainteresowanie usiłuje przyciągnąć, lub w czasie treningów z trybutami w Kapitolu. Nieustannie zachwala prawdziwe lub zmyślone zalety swoich zawodników i solidnie przygotowuje wielu z nich do wywiadów. Gdy do zrobienia nie pozostaje mu już nic więcej, przekazuje rodzinom ostatnie wiadomości od poległych dzieci.

Potem traci nadzieję i zostaje głównym klientem Ripper.

 _Chyba masz już dość_ — mówi do niego czasem w kolejnych latach Lucy, gdy ich triumfator dokupuje więcej bimbru, choć ledwo trzyma się na nogach. _Przynajmniej nie pij już na pusty żołądek_ — dodaje zwykle później, stawiając przed nim talerz zupy.

Nie wmawia sobie jednak, że ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Jedną z ubarwiających jej życie atrakcji są powtarzające się co parę lat afery z otruciami na prezydenckich ucztach. Incydenty, o których dowiaduje się świat, są z pewnością tylko niewielkim odsetkiem czystek, których z różnych powodów nie dało się ukryć.

Aby je zamaskować, Corio wybiera sposób godny jego korzeni w rozrywce — urządza pełne dramatyzmu spektakle.

Państwo kilkakrotnie drży o życie swojego lidera, jednak jakimś cudem zawsze wychodzi on z tych zamachów cało, zwykle jako jedyny z grona osób dzielących z nim dany posiłek. Dwie czy trzy osoby zostają stracone po drodze, truciciele mają jednak widocznie rewelacyjne dojścia do prezydenckiej kuchni, spiżarni i piwniczki z winami, sytuacja powtarza się bowiem kilkakrotnie.

Choć prezydent dwa razy znajduje się podobno w stanie krytycznym, Lucy wie, że walka o życie to dla niego pestka po tym, co musiał przetrwać przed nią. Pamięta jego stan w dniach, gdy w każdej chwili spodziewali się aresztowania za zabójstwo Billy'ego i Mayfair, oraz wyraz jego oglądanej zza zarośli twarzy, gdy zrozumiał, że nie będzie mu dane się przekonać, czy udało mu się ją zastrzelić.

Myśl o zaryzykowaniu własnego życia musiała być niczym w porównaniu z miesiącami czy latami, w czasie których był zmuszony patrzeć, jak jego prawdziwi lub urojeni polityczni oponenci rośli w siłę, nie mogąc natychmiast pozbyć się części z nich. Moment, w którym on i jego przeciwnik wypijali truciznę, musiał nieodmiennie przynosić mu więc nieporównywalny z niczym innym spokój.

Starzejąc się, przyjmuje wreszcie do wiadomości fakt, że czas nie uleczy wielu ran, a od wdepnięcia w przeszłość już zawsze będzie ją dzieliło jedynie lekkie popchnięcie.

Pewnego dnia bratanek Jessupa przydźwiguje na Ćwiek klatki z królikami. Dawno temu Maude Ivory dyskretnie wskazała go Lucy podczas przechadzki po Złożysku, od tego czasu minęły jednak lata, które zmieniły chłopca w dwudziestoparolatka.

Miał niefart, ponieważ okres dojrzewania upodobnił go do stryjka, który zmarł w zamierzchłych czasach, gdy jego ojciec miał kilka lat. Musiał być tym zirytowany; z pewnością przeżył niejedną niezręczną sytuację ze spoglądającymi na niego z załzawionymi oczami krewnymi w rolach głównych.

Chłopak ustawia się w niewielkiej odległości od jej stoiska. Tego dnia praca idzie jej wyjątkowo źle: parzy sobie dłoń wrzątkiem, kaleczy palce i zapomina o oczywistościach. W pewnej chwili musi zniknąć na dłużej na zapleczu.

Panika wdziera się w nią wtedy z siłą, z jaką nie wracała od dekad.

(Gdy Strażnicy zatrzasnęli za nimi drzwi wagonu, z jej organizmu ulotniła się momentalnie cała adrenalina, która pozwoliła jej dotrwać do tej chwili z dumnie uniesioną głową. Nagle poczuła wszystko, co udawało jej się dotąd wygłuszyć: pulsujący ból policzka, drżenie rąk, zimny pot pod sukienką.

Zniknęła z zasięgu kamer na długi czas. Większość osób odczułaby z tego powodu ulgę, ale ona urodziła się po to, żeby występować; teraz, gdy nie miała przed kim, groziło jej rozsypanie się. Mogła jednak pozwolić sobie przynajmniej na to, by żałośnie obetrzeć rękawem nos i policzki.

Jej wysoki, postawny rywal, dotąd zastygły w bezruchu po drugiej stronie wagonu, ukucnął powoli na podłodze, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Skierował na nią wzrok i nerwowo przełknął ślinę.

— Nie masz przypadkiem przy sobie więcej tych dragów, które wzięłaś przed dożynkami, co? — spytał w końcu zrezygnowanym tonem. — Tylko nie mów, że można odwalić coś takiego na trzeźwo, czuję się ze sobą wystarczająco źle.

Nie była w stanie się zaśmiać, wydała z siebie raczej coś między śmiechem a szlochem, ale chłopakowi wydało się to wystarczać. Sam sprawiał wrażenie, jakby próbował się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale zapomniał, jak to się robi.

Zrobiła parę kroków i usiadła na podłodze obok niego. Wygładziła fałdy sukienki, po czym uniosła ku niemu skute kajdankami ręce.

— Jestem Lucy Gray. P _owtarzam_ — oznajmiła z wyrzutem — bo coś mi mówi, że mogłeś nie poświęcić pełnej uwagi mojemu występowi.

Tym razem jego uśmiech objął zaczerwienione oczy.

— Jessup. — Pewnie ścisnął jej dłoń swoją, spoconą i szorstką. — _Powtarzam_ , bo coś mi mówi, że mogłaś nie zwrócić uwagi, że wyczytali kogoś prócz ciebie.

Zalała ją fala wdzięczności; jednak nie została zupełnie pozbawiona publiczności.

Potem poświęcili parę godzin na typowo histeryczne pogaduszki o wszystkim i o niczym, przerywane wybuchami głupiego śmiechu i ocieraniem łez. Chwilami strasznie przynudzał, wtajemniczając ją w drobiazgowo w biografię swojej dziewczyny, ale zrewanżowała się tym samym, przedstawiając mu szczegółowo historię rozpadu jej związku z Billym, jakby była czymś więcej niż żałosnym banałem.

Opowiadał, że marzył o pójściu na kurs na mechanika. Uzbierał już trochę forsy z pracy w kopalni, ale bał się, że okaże się na to za głupi. Wiedział, że ojciec przestanie się do niego odzywać na lata, jeśli zamiast pomóc remontować dom, wyrzuci pieniądze na mrzonkę, która nigdy się nie zwróci Tak czy inaczej mógł sobie spieprzyć życie, więc perspektywa podjęcia tej decyzji go paraliżowała.

— Teraz masz ją już z głowy! — oznajmiła mu radośnie i oboje parsknęli śmiechem; w stanie, w którym się znajdowali, był to humor na najwyższym poziomie.

Wracali do tego żartu jeszcze dobre parę razy, aż do chwili, gdy już w Kapitolu dowcip nagle się zużył.

Z trwających wieczność dwóch dni spędzonych ramię w ramię na zasyfionej podłodze wynikła jednak dla niech przynajmniej jedna wspaniała rzecz. W chwili, gdy wysiedli z pociągu, obojgu wydawało się już bowiem absolutnie jasne, że właśnie tak, ramię w ramię, powinni zmierzyć się z całą resztą tej farsy. I to właśnie zrobili, prawie do jej ostatniego aktu).

Kupuje od chłopaka wszystkie króliki, proponując mu dwa razy wyższą cenę, niż są warte. Jest na siebie wściekła, bo nawet nie umie ich przyrządzić. Problem rozwiązuje się sam, gdy dociąga je do domu, a pięcioletnia wnuczka Barb Azure natychmiast nadaje im imiona i odmawia przyjęcia do wiadomości, że nowi przyjaciele nie zostaną z nią na zawsze. Żeby kupić mięso na dalszą część tygodnia, Lucy musi więc sfinansować bezsensowny wydatek ze słoika z oszczędnościami na czarną godzinę.

Dzień później obserwuje, jak chłopak od królików stawia kolegom bimber za dodatkowe pieniądze z transakcji z nią. Prawie cieszy się wtedy własnym upokorzeniem. Zasłużyła na nie, za żałosną próbę przetarcia ściereczką sumienia zabrudzonego grubą warstwą węglowego pyłu.

(Z każdym kolejnym rokiem obserwuje z większą goryczą, jak ten nieszczęsny zryw jej i Jessupa staje się normą. Kolejne dzieciaki — coraz częściej więcej niż dwoje, coraz częściej z różnych dystryktów — idą w ich ślady, nieodmiennie wypełnieni arogancką pewnością własnej wyjątkowości, typową dla młodości. _Głupcy_ — powtarza wtedy w myślach za każdym razem, z coraz większą jadowitością. Widząc, jak formują te nieszczęsne sojusze, ma zwykle nadzieję, że los litościwie rozprawi się z nimi jak najszybciej.

Gdyby musiała przejść przez to jeszcze raz, nie zamieniłaby nawet słowa z żadnym z konkurentów, a zwłaszcza z chłopakiem z jej dystryktu. Młodzi prawie co roku wpadali jednak w tę pułapkę, niezdolni oprzeć się pokusie ciepłego ramienia, na którym można się wesprzeć, i udawania przez moment, że to gra drużynowa.

Jest jej żal tych trybutów, bo przynajmniej pod tym jednym względem jest im o wiele trudniej niż jej. Przychodzi im bowiem walczyć na nowoczesnych arenach, na których nie sposób ukryć się się przed wszechobecnymi oczami kamer, a mikrofony wyłapują nawet szepty.

Los oszczędził jej przynajmniej tego. Gdyby reszta świata była świadkiem tego, jak skończył się sojusz jej i Jessupa, rodzina mogłaby nie być w stanie kochać jej w równie nieskomplikowany sposób co teraz.

Moment, gdy ścigał ją po arenie był bowiem skutkiem, nie przyczyną końca. Przed pianą na ustach, wodowstrętem i halucynacjami żadne z nich nie było pewne, co mu jest; tak, mieli w głowie wściekliznę jako jedną z możliwości, ale o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne wydawało się ostre zakażenie rany. Nieustannie drżał i był rozpalony, dawał radę przemierzać coraz krótsze dystanse bez konieczności odpoczynku i mówił coraz mniej sensownie. Potem nie był już w stanie iść, gdy go nie podtrzymywała.

Co najgorsze, stracił całe poczucie godności, co zredukowało go do egoistycznego, przerażonego dziecka.

Kiedy zrozumiała, że dłużej tego nie zniesie, usilnie nie chciał zasnąć, a do tego był na tyle przytomny, że przejrzał na wylot jej kłamstwa. Kurczowo ścisnął jej dłoń, gdy zaoferowała, że wychyli się w zasięg kamer, by zdobyć jedzenie od sponsorów. Jej uspokajająco-troskliwy ton zdał się na nic; dobrze wiedział, że miała zamiar zniknąć mu z oczu na dobre, więc płakał i błagał. Wciąż miał na tyle silny uścisk, że aby uciec, musiała mu wykręcić rękę, nadal łżąc mu w twarz.

To dlatego czuł do niej taką nienawiść później, gdy zaczęła się faza agresji i halucynacji.

Miała nadzieję, że tak po prostu szybko umrze, z pragnienia, głodu czy gorączki albo dobity przez któregoś z konkurentów. Nikt jednak tego nie widział, więc według oficjalnej wersji wydarzeń dzielnie opiekowała się nim do samego końca.

_Cholerna idiotka_ — przeklnie w myślach, gdy dużo później wnuczka Clerka zaproponuje towarzyszowi z areny wspólne wzniesienie do ust trujących jagód.

 _To coś nowego_ — pomyśli, zszokowana, chwilę później, gdy po raz pierwszy w historii zostanie ogłoszona dwójka zwycięzców.

Będzie to jedna z tych chwil, która przypomni jej, czemu ona i Corio natychmiast poczuli duchowe pokrewieństwo. Jest pewna, że ma on właśnie na twarzy ten brzydki grymas, nieudolnie maskujący wściekłość i szok, równy jej szokowi.

Żadne z nich nawet nie pomyślałoby o takim rozwiązaniu — ona już dawno zastawiłaby pułapkę, a on nacisnął spust. W niektórych sprawach myśleli i mylili się w identyczny sposób, nawet ponad sześćdziesiąt lat później).

W jej życiu jest dużo szczęścia, choć czasem łatwo je przeoczyć, bo zwykle ma niepozorne oblicza. Zdarzają się jednak też oszałamiające momenty, jak ten, gdy Sae bierze ślub w sukni po matce Maude Ivory, jak te, gdy Lucy trzyma w ramionach swoje wnuki lub obserwuje ich zabawy.

Świat poza Panem jest dla czwartego pokolenia Trupy w Dwunastce równie realny co świat z powstałych w zamierzchłych czasach baśni na dobranoc.

Żadne z potomków Trupy nie daje muzyce priorytetowego miejsca w swoim życiu. Nigdy ich do tego nie nakłaniają i bardzo starają się czuć ulgę.

Takie było ich niewypowiedziane wspólne postanowienie. Nie zamierzali obarczać córek i synów ciężarem, którym została obarczona ich szóstka — osierocona tak szybko, a jednocześnie nie na tyle szybko, by nie zdążyć rozkochać się w życiu podporządkowanym sztuce, nie walce o byt.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że nie wypatrywali w dzieciach oznak tej samej bezwarunkowej miłości, która zawładnęła ich życiami.

Sae, choć w czasie tych rzadkich okazji do tańca ujawnia naprawdę świetne wyczucie rytmu, pozostawia raczej tak bezużyteczne zajęcia ludziom, którzy nie mają nic sensowniejszego do roboty. Syn Tama potrafi zagrać wiele melodii na mandolinie, jednak gdy wyrasta z okresu dojrzewania, w czasie którego często próbuje zaimponować w ten sposób dziewczynom, sięga po instrument znacznie rzadziej. Jego córka niemiłosiernie fałszuje przez całe dzieciństwo, ale już jako nastolatka zaczyna zbywać zachęty do dołączenia do rodzinnego muzykowania przewracaniem oczami.

Do spadkobierców ducha Trupy najbliżej dzieciom Barb Azure. Jej syn wbija w swoich tekstach celne szpile i komentuje sytuacje tak szyderczo, że za każdym razem, gdy Lucy słyszy jego piosenki, duma walczy w niej z przerażeniem. Matki jej siostrzeńca odczuwają jednak wyłącznie to drugie uczucie i dręczą go kazaniami do chwili, gdy wreszcie przestaje dzielić się swoją buntowniczą twórczością ze światem. Nie godzi się bowiem na autocenzurę i wydaje się nie odczuwać potrzeby pisania o czymkolwiek niezwiązanym z sytuacją w dystrykcie. Jego siostra gra na basie na tyle sprawnie, że jako jedyna jest w stanie bez trudu nadążyć za pokoleniem rodziców w czasie większości utworów. Swój prawie nieistniejący czas wolny woli jednak poświęcać innym zajęciom.

Większość z ich wnuków nie wykazuje większego zainteresowania muzyką.

W głowie Lucy pojawia się więc czasem gorzkie _to by było na tyle_. Parę razy do roku pograją sobie w większym gronie, któreś z ich dzieci zanuci coś czasem pod nosem lub, rzadko, znajdzie chwilę, by pobrzdąkać proste melodie na jakimś instrumencie. A później, razem z jej pokoleniem, wymrze duch miłości do muzyki, porozumiewania się nią, wyrażania się przez nią najgłębiej.

Dawniej, w drodze, członkowie Trupy lubili mówić, że miłość do muzyki jest częścią ich natury od urodzenia. Okazało się to jednak tylko jeszcze jednym pięknym kłamstwem, za pomocą którego próbowali przekonać świat o własnej wyjątkowości. Wystarczyło nie obciążać dzieci fantomowym bólem po życiu, które było dla nich niedostępne, aby upadło stwierdzenie, że kolejne pokolenia Trupy mają muzykę we krwi.

Pomija jednak kogoś w swoich rozmyślaniach.

Gdy syn Clerka dorasta, zostaje stałym bywalcem Ćwieku. Idzie bowiem w ślady ojca i zaczyna coraz częściej wyprawiać się za ogrodzenie. Zawsze przyjmują go na stoisku ciepło, jednocześnie bardzo starając się go nie odstraszyć, ujawniając zbyt niepokojące zainteresowanie jego życiem.

Jest ich ciekaw, podświadomie chyba równie mocno co oni jego, ponieważ często wraca i pozwala się im coraz lepiej poznać. Pragnie opowieści o przeszłości Clerka: kochał go i tęsknił, a dziwaczne rozmowy na łożu śmierci odsłoniły przed nim zupełnie nieznaną, intrygującą twarz ojca.

Pyta więc, najpierw mimochodem, potem coraz szczegółowiej. Próbują nie obciążać go zbyt dużą dawką prawdy i ocenzurować jak najwięcej dziwactw, krwawych momentów i złamanych serc. Opowiadają szczęśliwe historie: ich rodzice byli przyjaciółmi i tworzyli podróżujący zespół, wszystkie dzieci poszły w ich ślady, C.C. był wirtuozem skrzypiec i czytał nuty, zanim nauczył się płynnie czytać litery.

— Nie wiedziałem nawet, że potrafił na czymś grać — wyznaje jej bratanek w czasie jednej z pierwszych rozmów; wydaje się bardzo smutny. Tyle w kwestii nieobciążania, _och, pierdol się, C.C_. — Ale chyba sam nie zauważał, że ciągle coś nucił albo podśpiewywał. Mam to po nim, matka tego nie robi, a ja nie mogę przestać. Czasem łapię się nawet na tym, że wydzieram się w środku lasu za ogrodzeniem jak ostatni kretyn. Ale zawsze łatwo chwytały się mnie piosenki. Ostatnio nie mogę się pozbyć z głowy tej.

Śpiewa kawałek _Mojej drogiej Clementine_ trochę niewprawnym, ale głębokim i czystym głosem. Lucy przechodzi dreszcz; do złudzenia przypomina głos Billy'ego _, och, jak tęskniła_! Każda nuta wybrzmiewa dokładnie tak, jak powinna, łącznie z trudną końcówką, w której jako wokalistom zdarza się zgubić rytm nawet Barb i Tamowi, choć potrafią odtworzyć każdy dźwięk na swoich instrumentach.

Wymienia spojrzenia z Maude Ivory. Kuzynka śmieje się, by ukryć wzruszenie.

— Gdybym była choć z dziesięć lat młodsza, z takim głosem byłbyś mój — mówi, uwodzicielsko trzepocząc rzęsami. Gdy się tak wygłupia, spod zmarszczek wyłania się na moment dziewięciolatka, która rzucała urok na publiczność. — A tę znasz?

Zaczyna _Z uśmiechem idź przez życie_ , nakłaniając ich bratanka do duetu. Lucy jest jej niewypowiedzianie wdzięczna.

Po latach się żeni, a potem zaczyna przychodzić na Ćwiek z córeczką. Mała z absolutną powagą na buzi aniołka targuje się podobno jak stary naciągacz.

To nie jedyne nielegalne miejsce, w jakie ją zabiera — zaczynają bowiem naukę polowań za ogrodzeniem, chociaż dziewczynka ledwo odrosła od ziemi. Lucy trudno potępić to ryzyko — doświadczenie utraty rodzica i nędza wkraczająca w życie z dnia na dzień wydają jej się wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem dla podjęcia działań prewencyjnych.

Historie o tym wszystkim słyszy już tylko od Sae. Niewiele po siedemdziesiątych urodzinach ból biodra na dobre ogranicza jej zasięg poruszania się do okolic domu. Pomaga więc córce, pielęgnując w ogrodzie warzywa do gotowanych przez nią potraw, aż do dnia, gdy nie jest już w stanie donieść konewki do grządki bez zawrotów głowy.

— Co, do cholery, jest nie tak z tą rodziną! — rzuca z wściekłością do Maude Ivory kilka lat później. Kiedy Sae przynosi im wiadomość o wybuchu w kopalni, Lucy udaje się przez moment przesłonić ból absurdalnym gniewem. — Najpierw wujek i ciotka, potem Billy i C.C., teraz jego syn... Wszyscy dali się młodo załatwić w jakiś żałośnie spektakularny sposób!

— W takich chwilach aż ciężko nie wierzyć w klątwy — dodaje otępiałym tonem Maude Ivory. — I jeszcze zostawił te dwie małe dziewczynki...

Przez moment żadna z nich nie znajduje słów, by zagłuszyć to niefortunne połączenie spostrzeżeń.

Któregoś dnia zagapia się w telewizor, który pozwalają jej ostatnio oglądać bez ograniczeń. Samo to niepokoi ją bardziej niż zmartwione spojrzenia, którymi obrzuca ją Sae, świadczące o tym, że pewnie znów zapomniała o czymś ważnym lub zadała to samo pytanie po raz pięćdziesiąty jednego dnia. Wie, że musi być z nią nie najlepiej, skoro rodzina wytrzymuje bez słowa skargi nieustanne towarzystwo kapitolińskiej telewizji.

Trwa jej najbardziej znienawidzony program z pasma rozrywkowego, którego odcinków nigdy nie opuszcza — lista przebojów największych hitów muzycznych danego tygodnia. Jakaś młoda gwiazdka wyrzuca z siebie przeciętnym głosem banalny tekst piosenki. Fakt, że jeśli ma się wpisane w akcie urodzenia właściwe miejsce, można odnieść sukces pomimo braku talentu, wypełnia Lucy o wiele gorętszym gniewem niż kiedyś.

To jeden z zawodów, które przyniosła jej starość — kiedyś zakładała, że pogodzi się do tej pory z o wiele większą liczbą faktów.

— Byłabym na jej miejscu, gdyby tylko nie znaleźli tej puderniczki.

Wydaje się jej, że to pomyślała, okazuje się jednak, że wypowiedziała słowa na głos, ponieważ odrabiający lekcje przy stole dzieciak parska śmiechem. Wygląda na jakieś dziesięć lat i wnuka czy prawnuka Tama, ale Lucy nie jest tego pewna; od jakiegoś czasu kiepsko idzie jej zapamiętywanie imion i kojarzenie twarzy.

Chłopiec spogląda na nią z typowym dla swojego wieku, pełnym wyższości rozbawieniem.

— Nie poddawaj się, babciu! — mówi. Wprawnie naśladuje motywujący ton, którym rodzice z pewnością nakłaniają go do nauki, wiedząc, że skończy w kopalni. — Na pewno jeszcze rozkręcisz swoją karierę, jeśli bardzo się postarasz.

Lato, gdy wnuczka Clerka trafia na arenę, jest dla Lucy wyjątkowo ciężkie. Upały sprawiają bowiem, że przez zawroty głowy musi spędzać większość dni w łóżku. Nienawidzi tego, podobnie jak wypełniającej ją bezsilności i świadomości bycia ciężarem dla bliskich.

Sae spisuje się w tych dniach na medal. Całkowicie ignoruje prowadzący ją zwykle przez życie rozsądek i organizuje na Ćwieku zbiórkę na wsparcie dla dziewczyny, nie wahając się nawet przez sekundę przed wyrzuceniem oszczędności w błoto i stanowczym nakłanianiem do tego innych.

Potwierdza tym po raz milionowym zaskakujący wniosek, który wyniknął z życiowych podsumowań Lucy: że pozwolenie, by przed wyruszeniem do Dwunastki przeleciał ją jeden z tych zupełnie nieistotnych facetów, którego imienia nie była obecnie pewna, było najlepszą decyzją jej życia.

Co do własnego zachowania w tym okresie, Lucy nie jest z niego zbyt duma. Miło byłoby zrzucić całą winę na nierealność tych parnych, jaskrawych dni, w czasie których świat wiruje za każdym razem, gdy zbyt szybko wstaje z łóżka. To jednak tylko część prawdy.

Nie jest w stanie myśleć o tej trybutce jako o indywidualnej, odrębnej osobie. Wygląd, imię, a nawet głos dziewczyny nie są przypadkowe. Trudno przez nie patrzeć na nią jak na coś innego niż zlepek cech odziedziczonych po martwych ludziach, których kochała kiedyś Lucy Gray. Choć każde z nich próbowało w inny sposób walczyć z tym, co było im pisane, byli z góry skazani na porażkę.

Zakończenie historii tej trybutki jest przesądzone, Lucy ma więc nadzieję, że nastąpi jak najszybciej.

Nie czyni to oglądania transmisji z igrzysk łatwiejszym. Raz za razem krytycznie mamrocze, gdy wnuczka Clerka — choć chwilami tak cudownie sprytna! — robi głupotę za głupotą, najpierw wchodząc w sojusz z małą dziewczynką, a potem — z rannym chłopakiem z ich dystryktu.

Trochę później przygląda się, oniemiała, jak _Katniss_ , teraz będąca już tylko sobą, staje na podwyższeniu w pięknej sukni i pochyla głowę, by prezydent mógł nałożyć na nią koronę.

Kształt broszki zdobiącej strój dziewczyny doprowadza Lucy do łez. Patrząc na nią, prawie czuje na policzku oddech przeznaczenia. Odkrycie, że nie jest ono jednoznaczne z fatum, wprawia w drżenie wszystkie nerwy jej ciała niczym porażenie prądem.

U boku nieświadomej potomkini Trupy nadal trwa chłopak, który nie jest już jedynie cieniem Jessupa. Każdy jego oddech jest dowodem na to, że ucieczka z labiryntu błędów przodków jest możliwa.

Przygląda się z fascynacją twarzy i wyrazowi oczu Katniss. Odbija się w nich nienawiść, której dorównuje jedynie nienawiść w spojrzeniu, które skupia na niej prezydent Snow.

Są podobne co najwyżej powierzchownie, czas z pewnością rozmył jednak kontury. Przejrzenie się w oczach tej zwyciężczyni musi kosztować Corio wszystkie siły, oznacza bowiem spojrzenie w oczy Lucy Gray.

Jakiś czas później Lucy traci ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy. Orientuje się po tym, że coraz częściej nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, co robiła wczoraj albo godzinę temu, że choć wydaje się jej, że wczoraj skończyły się igrzyska, widzi za oknem śnieg, że rozmawiający z nią ludzie uśmiechają się niezręcznie, gdy nazywa ich imionami należącymi do osób, które podobno nie żyją od wielu lat.

Czasem pragnie spytać mamę, czy może dzisiaj trochę dłużej posiedzieć z dorosłymi przy ognisku, jednak gdy unosi dłoń, widzi na niej pomarszczoną skórę starej kobiety. Czasem ktoś, kogo widzi po raz pierwszy, zwraca się do niej jak do kogoś bliskiego. Czasem wybudza się ze snu z otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, gdzie się znajduje i kim jest.

Od chwil, gdy przez moment zdaje sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, bardziej przerażają ją tylko chwile, gdy brakuje jej słów.

Pewnego popołudnia czuje ogromne zmęczenie. Pragnie tylko zostać w łóżku, ale choć protestuje, otaczający ją ludzie nie chcą zostawić jej w spokoju.

— Nie dzisiaj, mamo — prosi w końcu pochylająca się nad nią starsza kobieta. — Dzisiaj mogę potrzebować twojego pocieszenia.

Choć nie jest w stanie odnaleźć w głowie jej imienia, coś w głosie i oczach kobiety każe Lucy pogłaskać ją po twarzy.

Jacyś chłopcy wypychają ją na ledwo toczącym się wózku na zatłoczony plac przed Pałacem Sprawiedliwości. Lucy wpatruje się z obojętnością w wielki ekran. Wyświetlają się na nim pozbawione sensu sceny z igrzysk. Ludzie robią sobie krzywdę w tle rajskiej plaży i kolorowej dżungli.

Po zachodzie słońca jakaś trybutka uderza drugą w głowę kawałkiem metalu, po czym rani ją nożem. Chwilę później ranna dziewczyna wystrzeliwuje w niebo strzałę, a ekran rozjarza się oślepiającą, niebieską jasnością, po czym gaśnie. W jego ślad idą wszystkie światła w dystrykcie.

Ludzie wokół spoglądają po sobie z niepokojem; w dziwacznej ciszy rozlegają się pojedyncze krzyki. Lucy marzy tylko o powrocie do łóżka, jej skargi zostają jednak zignorowane. Ktoś przenosi ją na plecach na granicę dystryktu; jacyś mężczyźni przymierzają się tam do obalenia ogrodzenia.

 _Porazi was, głupcy_ — myśli Lucy, ale gdy dotykają drutu, nic się nie dzieje.

Przestaje narzekać, gdy wnoszą ją do lasu. Wdycha zapach drzew i wilgotnej ziemi, przyglądając się z zachwytem znajomym ścieżkom. Kiedy niosący ją mężczyzna zadaje towarzyszom pytanie, którędy teraz, bez wahania wskazuje mu drogę wiodącą nad jezioro. Ma wielką ochotę popływać.

Chwilę później noc rozjaśnia się ogniem. Huk pochłania jedynie pierwszą falę wrzasków.

**III ZWYCIĘŻCZYNI**

Potem na dobre zostaje jej odebrany widok nieba.

Nawet gdy znajduje w sobie siły, nie próbuje uciec z celi. Nie ma na to odwagi, nie po tym, co zrobili biednemu Marcusowi.

Spędza większość czasu, błądząc we mgle. Czasem udaje jej się z niej wydostać, jednak wtedy natychmiast usiłuje zrobić krok w tył. Nie może znieść tego, co ukazuje się jej oczom, gdy osłaniające wspomnienia opary się rozwiewają.

Wracają do niej wtedy momenty, jak ten, gdy przysypali zmrożoną ziemią ciało Barb, jak ten, gdy Tam nie obudził się pewnego ranka, choć wydawało się, że doszedł już do siebie po zawale.

I ta najgorsza chwila, w zawodzącym tłumie zebranym w lesie. Obserwowała wtedy pomarańczową łunę rozświetlającą gęste obłoki dymu, które przesłaniały świat po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Przyjmowała z wdzięcznością krzyki i szlochy setek ludzi, mając nadzieję, że będą do końca świata zagłuszali słowa zapłakanego syna Sae. Gdy zgasły światła, próbował odszukać Maude Ivory, która wyruszyła wcześniej do domu.

Przeżyła swoją maleńką. Nikt z Trupy nie zaśpiewa dla niej, gdy wreszcie zamknie oczy po raz ostatni.

Nie jest pewna, czy ten moment kiedykolwiek nastąpi. Być może skumulowała w sobie energię życiową wszystkich dzieciaków, które oszukali z Corio na arenie. Będzie więc trwać przez kolejne dekady, tracąc coraz więcej, aż nie zostanie z niej nic prócz pomarszczonej skorupy.

To sprawiedliwa kara, której podświadomie zawsze oczekiwała. Zasłużyła na nią, wtedy, nad jeziorem, w siekącym twarz deszczu. Choć wiedziała, gdzie w pobliżu chaty znajduje się gniazdo śmiertelnie jadowitych żmij, zastawiając ukrytą pod pomarańczowym szalikiem pułapkę, umieściła w niej tylko niegroźnego węża zbożowego.

Rozumiała już wtedy, kim był Corio i na co było go stać. A jednak nie chciała, by jego serce przestało bić.

Budzi się z własnej woli tylko raz.

Gdy jej świadomość wraca do ciała, siedzi na wózku przed wielkim ekranem w dużym szarym pomieszczeniu pełnym stolików i ławek. Zna je, otaczający ją ludzie wytaczają ją tutaj z nadzieją, że wyświetlające się przed jej oczami obrazy ożywią nieco jej umysł.

O dziwo tym razem właśnie tak się dzieje, choć nie do końca — obrazy mają tu drugorzędne znaczenie, liczy się dźwięk, głos śpiewający piosenkę, która była zakazana, _jej piosenkę._

Dziewczyna na ekranie jest smutna, samotna i znajoma. Lucy słyszała już kiedyś z jej ust _Pieśń Doliny_ , to jednak coś zupełnie innego, bo tamta piosenka była własnością całego dystryktu, a ta należy tylko do Lucy Gray, i _och, czy nie wie, że jej śpiewanie jest zabronione_? Zagrali ją publicznie tylko ten jeden raz, wcześniej C.C. pomógł jej skomponować muzykę, bo był z nich najlepszy, gdy chodziło o tworzenie melodii wyzwalających emocje, a taką właśnie melodią chciała upamiętnić powieszonych buntowników.

Głos dziewczyny jest poruszający, choć zdecydowanie przydałoby się jej parę lekcji, Lucy pragnie jednak tylko błagać ją, by umilkła, zanim obciąży jej sumienie jak Jessup, Wovey, Treech, Reaper, Mayfair i Billy. Wtedy jednak dostrzega ludzi wokół siebie.

Na twarzach kilkorga staruszków odbija się wzruszenie, a siedząca w kącie pomieszczenia grupa rannych żołnierzy wymienia ze śmiechem pełne uznania komentarze. Wszyscy przyglądają się migającym właśnie na ekranie przebitkom, na których rebelianci przyjmują kapitulację wojsk z godłem Kapitolu na mundurach i zestrzeliwują samoloty. Zajęta rysowaniem kilkulatka sepleni pod nosem słowa, których znaczenia nie może rozumieć, razem z dziewczyną z ekranu.

Jej piosenka inspiruje świat. Wyrwała się spod kagańca, jak zawsze było jej przeznaczone.

Chwilę przed tym, jak po raz kolejny wymyka jej się sens, jest świadoma, że Corio czuje właśnie absolutne przerażenie i jest w stanie myśleć wyłącznie o niej. Przez moment wydaje się jej, że jest częścią większej całości, i choć nie jest w stanie objąć jej rozumem, wypełnia ją poczucie triumfu.

Pewnego przedpołudnia, setnego lub tysięcznego w zatęchłej klatce bez okien, zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że dryfuje pod sufitem. Z chłodną fascynacją obserwuje stamtąd swoje zużyte ciało, czując, jak wypełnia ją euforia.

A jednak udało jej się uciec.

Przed jej oczami pojawia się wtedy wiele urywków chwil. Jest ich uczestniczką, nie obserwatorką, i głęboko współodczuwa z każdą z pojawiających się w nich osób.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak o życzliwych oczach obejmuje ją ramieniem, gdy nocą dygocze z zimna na arenie; chwilę później przynosi jej do pociągu wiadomość, za którą zakładają mu pętlę na szyję. Billy wita ją na peronie z bukietem białych róż w dłoni; choć przyjmuje jego dar, zostawia go nad ranem samego w łóżku, wyruszając w drogę za ogrodzenie. Kosogłosy wygwizdują melodię _Drzewa wisielc_ _ó_ _w_ , gdy C.C. zostaje rozerwany na strzępy przez wybuch w kopalni. Matka ociera jej łzy z twarzy, nieprzekonująco kłamiąc, że z pewnością uda się im znaleźć szczęście w betonowych ścianach Trzynastki. Aby uchronić się przed spłonięciem w ogniu rebelianckich bomb, ona sama osłania się żywą tarczą z ciał dwudziestki trójki dzieci; bez zająknięcia kłamie im w twarze, że je pomści. Zgłasza się na trybutkę, gdy Effie Trinket wyciąga z dożynkowej puli los z imieniem Maude Ivory; na arenie towarzyszy jej Corio i gdy nie pozostaje im już nic prócz przełknięcia jagód łykołaka, żadne z nich nie jest w stanie jako pierwsze podnieść owoców do ust.

 _Stop_ , myśli wtedy, bo nagle pamięta.

To wszystko trwa wieczność, a jednocześnie ułamek sekundy i kończy się tylko dlatego, że walczy ze sobą ostatkiem sił, walczy, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd, by rozkazać jedynej części siebie, która się liczy: _jeszcze nie_.

Potem spada. Jej ciało panicznie drga, gdy udaje jej się otworzyć oczy.

 _To wszystko nie tak_ , myśli chwilę później i ta myśl działa jak zaklęcie. Nagle wszystkie ślepe uliczki i ziejące czernią dziury w jej pamięci znikają, mgła się rozwiewa, a z piersi znika bezpowrotnie ogromny ciężar.

Nie spodziewała się, że będzie jej dane zakosztować raz jeszcze smaku bycia Zwyciężczynią. Jest upajający.

Słyszała od Barb Azure wystarczająco wiele opowieści o tym, jak stan pacjentów dokonujących żywota w jej domu ulegał znacznej poprawie niewiele przed śmiercią, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje, nawet bez dziwnych wizji.

Wprawia ją to w znakomity humor; czułaby się strasznie, gdyby Sae musiała ciągnąć ze sobą jej ledwo dyszące szczątki z powrotem do Dwunastki. Jej córce tak bardzo należała się spokojna starość w nieobciążonej balastem przeszłości, nowej rzeczywistości.

I tak zapowiadało się na to, że potomkowie Trupy nie wrócą do Dwunastki w komplecie. Najmłodszy syn Tama wyruszył już z rodziną do Dwójki, gdzie świetnie płacili kamieniarzom, a wnuczka Barb stwierdziła, że zostaje w Trzynastce, bo zakochała się w jednym z tutejszych chłopców; mimo głośnych kłótni zapowiadało się na to, że postawi na swoim. Część z pozostałych też rozważała ulegnięcie pokusie otwartych granic.

Nie wywoływało w niej to smutku. Ich dzieci, wnuki i prawnuki świadomie lub mimowolnie dokonają tego, czego nie było dane dokonać ich rodzicom — sprawią, że piosenki Trupy znów rozbrzmią w różnych zakątkach świata, do czego zostały stworzone.

Poza jej komorą rozlega się muzyka — chórowi rozbawionych, fałszujących głosów akompaniuje muzyk, który grał na weselu trybuta z Czwórki, _och, skrzypce_. Widocznie, nietypowo dla tutejszych zwyczajów, pod nieobecność prezydent Coin i jej najwyższych urzędników pozwolono młodym na świętowanie. Wśród zapasów znalazł się pewnie niespodziewanie również alkohol, bo zza ścian ciągle dobiegają wybuchy śmiechu.

Być może alkohol nie był jednak wcale potrzebny i na ludzi działała tak sama myśl o rychłej przeprowadzce w miejsca, z których na co dzień można oglądać słońce.

Wsłuchuje się w te dźwięki przez dobre pół godziny, sycąc się nimi i pozwalając im wypełnić się radością. Zasypiała do podobnych odgłosów tysiąc razy w drodze z rodzicami, zaledwie życie temu.

Kiedy zegar wskazuje jedenastą i orientuje się, że na przygotowania pozostała jej zaledwie godzina, czuje przypływ energii. Zakłada swoje najlepsze ubranie — pechowo jedynie skromną sukienkę, którą Sae wygrzebała dla niej kiedyś z przydziałowego kosza, fartownie utrzymaną jednak w chłodnym odcieniu jej koloru. Następnie starannie układa włosy w kok i pozwala sobie pożyczyć bez pytania wartą tutaj fortunę szminkę z komory synowej Sae.

Przegląda się w lustrze z uznaniem. Widzi w nim kobietę, która zakosztowała w życiu wszystkiego.

Sae nie wie, co znaczy dla jej matki dzisiejszy dzień; imię Corio nigdy nie pojawiło się w jej opowieściach o igrzyskach. Nie planowała więc oczywiście zabierać Lucy na transmisję z egzekucji; tak drastyczne widoki mogły tylko zaszkodzić staruszce. Sama miała zamiar udać się tam prosto z kuchni, w której szykowała z pozostałymi kucharzami wyjątkowo sycący obiad. Widok krwi nieodmiennie wyzwalał w końcu w ludziach pragnienie, apetyt i chęć na seks. Z zaspokojeniem tej ostatniej potrzeby z pewnością poradzą sobie sami; przy pierwszych dwóch mogli liczyć na wsparcie władz Trzynastki.

Gdy jest gotowa, rusza w drogę. Nie chce świadków, ale na szczęście znajduje sposób na obejrzenie transmisji bez nich. Jeden w wnuków Barb, ten, który w czasie pobytu tutaj zaczął staż u techników z Trójki, wspominał, że mieli problem z naprawieniem jednego z małych telewizorów ze świetlicy, który wyświetlał jedynie obrazy w szarościach. Być może dzięki temu nikt nie wpada na ten sam pomysł co ona. Zagłada tyrana miała być momentem, o którym wszyscy będą opowiadali potomnym przez wiele pokoleń, każdy czuł się więc zobowiązany, by przyjrzeć się jej na ogromnym ekranie w pełnym spektrum kolorów.

Kiedy odnajduje wreszcie właściwą salkę wśród identycznych korytarzy, zastaje w niej bawiącą się samotnie najstarszą wnuczkę Sae. Nie dziwi jej to — dziewczynka nie lubi bowiem, gdy się ją dotyka i przytula, nigdy nie patrzy innym w oczy i rzadko składa dłuższe zdania. Wydaje się najszczęśliwsza, gdy pozwoli się jej robić to, na co ma akurat ochotę, z dala od innych dzieci, jak teraz, gdy układa klocki w wieże o ściśle określonej kolejności kolorów.

Sae kocha tę wnuczkę bardziej niż swoje młodsze, urocze i zabawne wnuczęta, nie tylko dlatego że mała potrzebuje miłości najbardziej. Lucy rozumie to doskonale, bo dziewczynka zawsze jako pierwsza rwie się do pomocy innym, choć udziela jej na swój sposób, bo ma oczy Maude Ivory i wspomniała kiedyś, że widzi wokół ludzi fale światła w różnych kolorach, co oznaczało, że dar babci Lucy Gray nie opuścił Trupy na dobre.

Z pomocą małej uruchamia telewizor i zastyga w oczekiwaniu. Po tak długim okresie otępienia czuje nagle zaskakująco dużo i choć wiele z tych uczuć wywołuje ból czy wstyd, rozkoszuje się nimi niczym ostatnim posiłkiem.

Potem rozpoczyna się transmisja. Kilka osób przemawia w studio z wymuszoną powagą; nawet przywódcom rebelii naprawdę kiepsko wychodzi ukrywanie entuzjazmu i dumy, że Kapitol znajduje się na ich łasce. Próbują jednak brzmieć niewzruszenie i wyglądać na uosobienia sprawiedliwości.

Po nich przemawia prezydent Coin. Promienieje, mimo surowego wyrazu twarzy.

Następnie transmisja przechodzi wreszcie do sedna. Kamery ukazują Katniss, z łukiem w dłoni i nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, na której nie odmalowuje się nienawiść ani jakiekolwiek inne uczucie. Dziewczyna strzela, a ciało upada na ziemię. Co prawda nie jest to ciało osoby, która miała paść martwa zgodnie z planem, ale Lucy wie od razu, że mimo wszystko to koniec.

Teraz, gdy nie ma już nic do stracenia, Corio wygląda na upojonego ulgą. Pozwala sobie wreszcie na odrzucenie maski i odpuszczenie stoickiej pozy, na którą był zmuszony nabierać lud Panem przez tak wiele lat. W swojej ostatniej chwili pokazuje się światu jako prawdziwy on, ten, którego znała Lucy Gray, równie żałośnie dramatyczny jak ona. Nie jest w stanie dopuścić do tego, by historia zapamiętała jego śmierć jako godną i nudną. Urządza więc ostatnie show, ze spływającą z kącików ust krwią i wariackim śmiechem rozbrzmiewającym na placu czysto i wyraźnie. Chwilę później tłum wpada w panikę i taranuje barierki; słychać pełne wściekłości okrzyki.

— Czemu płaczesz? — pyta z chłodną fascynacją jej prawnuczka, pocieszająco trącając jej dłoń nosem zużytego przez kilka pokoleń misia. Nawet ten gest musi ją sporo kosztować, bo zwykle unika niepotrzebnego zbliżania się do innych.

Lucy kręci tylko głową, zdobywając się na uspokajający uśmiech, ale pozwalając łzom płynąć, jak długo będą miały ochotę. Jeśli nowy świat, który właśnie powstaje, będzie choć odrobinę łagodniejszy od jej świata, być może mała nigdy się nie dowie, że w niektórych baśniach wielki zły wilk i dzielny myśliwy są tą samą postacią.

Przetrwała go, nawet jeśli tylko o chwilę.

To ona pozostała na arenie jako ostatnia, to na jej głowie powinna znaleźć się korona, to ona wyszła z lasu cała, w ociekającej błotem spódnicy, choć jego bomby zrównały z ziemią jej świat.

Przywykła do tego, by śpiewać ludziom na pożegnanie, więc śpiewa, długo i czysto, wszystkie triumfalne piosenki, jakie przychodzą jej do głowy.

Potem, mimo chaosu, który powstaje po zamordowaniu prezydent Coin, spędza miłe popołudnie z rodziną. Pozwala sobie zupełnie nie przejmować się tym, co oznacza dla ludzi z Dwunastki ta nieoczekiwana komplikacja — jest pewna, że sobie z nią poradzą, tak jak radzili sobie przez lata z o wiele większymi problemami. Jest tak pogodna i ożywiona, że wywołuje na twarzach bliskich zaskoczone uśmiechy. Później ze spokojem kładzie się wcześnie do łóżka.

Czekała na tę randkę sześćdziesiąt sześć lat.

Zamierza go spytać, czy bał się dziś bardziej niż wtedy nad jeziorem, czy raczej, podobnie jak ona, był już tak zmęczony odgrywaniem roli, którą wybrał dla siebie jako głupi dzieciak, że nie mógł się doczekać tej strzały. Chce się też dowiedzieć, jak smakuje potęga, którą czuje się, gdy słowa z twoich ust spijają setki tysięcy osób, jak często o niej myślał, gdy pieprzył inne kobiety, i czemu, do cholery, tak straszliwie jej wtedy nie docenił.

Nie musi już udawać, że z tym ostatnim chodzi jej jedynie o to, że uznał ją za tak łatwą ofiarę. Może teraz przyznać, że ma na myśli też to, że zamiast wygłupiać się z tym strzelaniem, nie powiedział: _zaczekaj na mnie, a wr_ _ó_ _cę i cię stąd zabiorę_ , że nie zaproponował jej rządzenia światem u swojego boku.

Nie odpowiedziałaby _tak_ na tę propozycję, była tego prawie pewna, ale było jej przykro, że nie spytał.

Zamierza rozszarpać go po raz drugi, trzeci i tysięczny, ale zastanawia się również, czy dziś też będzie miał dla niej kwiaty, nie wyklucza więc, że skończy się nie tylko na tym.

Tym razem mieli czas.

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka uwag:
> 
> 1) Obszar ziemi niczyjej za ogrodzeniem Dwunastki rozciąga się na terenie obecnej Kanady — która oczywiście została zrównana z ziemią na wiele lat przed rozpoczęciem akcji tego fika (Kanadyjczycy, wińcie Susan Collins!).
> 
> 2) Czemu Snow nie zniszczył życia Lucy Gray po tym, jak zdecydowała się wrócić do dystryktu? Był w końcu paranoikiem, mścił się na ludziach za mniejsze przewinienia i z łatwością mógł uzyskać informacje o jej powrocie, skoro zamiast się ukryć, wróciła do bliskich z Trupy. Każdy może wybrać odpowiedź na to pytanie, która najbardziej do niego przemawia — jak ta, że ktoś tak nieistotny jak była dziewczyna nie zaprzątał mu już myśli, gdy doszedł do władzy. Autorka jest jednak w gronie osób, które uważają, że naprawdę ją kochał — na tyle, na ile są w stanie kochać socjopatyczni dyktatorzy :). I choć nie przyznawał tego przed sobą, miał później nadzieję, że wtedy, w lesie, spudłował. A skoro z czasem zupełnie przestała mu zagrażać, zdecydował się odpuścić.
> 
> 3) Dlaczego wybrałam Clerka Carmine’a na dziadka Katniss? Czemu nie zrobiłam jej babcią choćby najłatwiejszej do wmanewrowania w taki wątek Maude Ivory? Bardzo nie chciałam, by Katniss była jakkolwiek spokrewniona z Lucy Gray, nawet przez jej kuzynkę, więcej — by Lucy miała jakikolwiek bezpośredni wpływ na życie Katniss. Dzięki temu, że okoliczności sprawiają, że Lucy i C.C. zrywają kontakt, udało się tego uniknąć — a jednocześnie zachować duchowy związek między nimi dwiema. 
> 
> 4) Mam rozpisany timeline do tego fika, którym mogę się podzielić. Potwierdzam — to wszystko zgrywa się czasowo, jeśli tylko założymy, że każda z postaci rozmnożyła się w odpowiednim dla celów tej historii czasie :).
> 
> 5) Boli mnie, że trzy części opowiadania aż tak różnią się długością. Jednocześnie nie chciałam rezygnować z tego podziału, nawiązującego do podziału samej historii Snowa. Tylko takie rozdzielenie historii miało jednak sens — zarówno przestrzennie — na akcję za ogrodzeniem, w Dwunastce i w Trzynastce, jak i na trzy wyraźnie różne etapy życia Lucy.


End file.
